23 Schools Triwizard Tournament
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: James, Lily & Harry survived the Halloween Night & Lily & James ran to America. No one from Britain knew they survived but the Goblins & Ted & Andromeda Tonks. Lily gave birth to more kids in America followed by more. Harry and his family went to Ilvermorny. Now the Triwizard Tournament is here and America is joining the competition. Harry, James & Lily will shock. Harem. Bashing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This story is based on The Ilvermorny Champion by Vance McGill please go and check his story out.**

* * *

 **Introduction**

James, Lily and Harry survived the Halloween Night and Lily and James ran to America. No one from Britain knew they survived but the Goblins and Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Lily gave birth to Septuplets in America followed by several other children. Harry and his family went to Ilvermorny. Now the Triwizard Tournament is here and America is joining the competition. Harry, James and Lily will shock everyone on their return…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Lily was feeding Harry in the kitchen with James smiling as he watched them. James would never get tired of them.

Suddenly James feels the wards being attacked.

"Lily take Harry and go with plan C", James yells, "I will hold him off"

"James come with us please", Lily says summoning the go bag

"I can't Lily my love. Remember I love you and Harry will all my heart", James says kissing her

"No! Use a decoy and come with us", Lily begs, "I am pregnant"

James new he had to go with Lily. He transfigures a pillow into himself.

"I will meet you at Gringotts. Go", James orders

Lily grabs the Goblin made portkey and leaves. Voldemort enters and James fights him a fire curse catches his face, neck and half his torso and he has to bit back a scream. He ducks behind the couch and transfigures a pillow into himself and lets the copy fight Voldemort as he ducks out.

James pushes the button in his hand and the house explodes with Voldemort in it. James goes into the ruins and sees his double and he makes it real so everyone would think he was dead.

James nods to himself and disappears from Godric's Hollow weak and in pain.

He hears his wife cry before he blacks out.

* * *

Lily was pacing the room Ragnok was watching her. Harry was asleep in his crib that Lily conjures. Suddenly James appears and Lily cries out as he passes out she sees his face and side of his body and cries.

"Please help him King Ragnok", Lily begs

King Ragnok barks for the healer goblins. They make a bed and start to treat him.

"He will always have scars Lady Potter. We can only do so much", the goblin says

"Please make sure he is not in pain", Lily begs

"We have put numbing cream on everything. He should be fine", the goblin says, "Here are goblin made pain potions"

Lily takes them.

"Thank you", Lily says

"Why don't you all sleep and we will talk in the morning", Ragnok says

"Thank you", Lily says

"My pleasure Lady Potter", Ragnok says leaving the room

The next morning James was up he was very sore but the pain potions were helping. He had Harry on his lap. Lily was next to them smiling.

Ragnok arrives with Ted and Andromeda. They hug Lily.

"Everyone thinks you all are dead", Andromeda says

"It has to bed that way for now. Dumbledore is not what he seems", James says

"Sirius is in custody because they think he betrayed you", Ted says

"Take my memory and that will clear him. But he mustn't know I am alive", James says

"You will have to take a vow", Lily says

The vow was done and James gives the memory. Ted promised to get Sirius out of custody.

"What do you what done with your accounts?" Ragnok asks

"I want have transferred to America. The rest is to be locked done to one day the Potter's return", James replies

"As you wish Lord Potter. Your Manor there is ready. And your three eldest children are there waiting", Ragnok says

"The betrothal agreement for Harry is to wait till we return", James says

"Of course what about the girls parents?" Ragnok asks

"I will send a letter they are part of the Potter Alliance so they will keep quiet", James says

Lily writes out the letter and hands it to Ragnok.

"You will need to take an inheritance test Lady Potter. Just so we know", Ragnok says

Lily cuts her palm and drops the blood on the parchment and Ragnok chants and names appear.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Lady Lillian Jasmine Potter nee Evens_

 _ **Titles**_

 _Heir Princess of Alfheim_

 _Princess of the Wolf-Folk_

 _Princess of Vanaheim_

 _Princess of the Greek Light Veela's_

 _Princess of the Greek Dark Veela's_

 _Princess of the Summer/Seelie Fae Court_

 _Princess of the Winter/Unseelie Count_

 _Princess of the Blood Elves_

 _Princess of the Dryads_

 _Princess of the Nymphs_

 _Princess of Naiads_

 _Princess of the Furies_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Le Fey_

 _Lady of the Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Ravenclaw_

 _Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Slytherin (By Conquest Shared with James Potter)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (By Conquest Shared with James Potter)_

 _Lady of the Ancient and Noble House of Max_

 _Lady of the Ancient House of Stewart (By Conquest Shared with James Potter)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Gibbon (By Conquest Shared with James Potter)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Gaunt (By Conquest Shared with James Potter)_

 _Lady of the Noble House of Shafiq_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _Ravenclaw Vault_

 _Slytherin Vault_

 _Le Fey Vault_

 _Romanov Vault_

 _Blishwick Vault_

 _Max Vault_

 _Sayre Vault_

 _Stewart Vault_

 _Gibbon Vault_

 _Gaunt Vault_

 _Noble Vault_

 _Holmes Vault_

 _ **Divine Heitage**_

 _Poseidon from the Blishwick Line, Athena from the Ravenclaw line, Aphrodite from the Veela lines, Nyx from the Max Line, Demeter from the Shafiq line._

"So I was adopted?" Lily asks

"Yes. Now the Ravenclaw, Le Fey, Shafiq lines are Matriarchal so only your daughters will get the title. Your Alfheim title is four generations from the High King Oblan and one of first wife High Queen Sashandra. You will need to undergo the transformation into a High Elf in the States. Someone must have blocked it likely your real parents", Ragnok replies

"Thank you for telling us. We already have one son we will discuss who gets what titles when James and I have more children and when they are older", Lily says

"Very well. Your wishes will be honoured", Ragnok replies

"I will take the title of Princess of Alfheim. But the transformation I don't know as it makes the person immortal I can't live without my husband", Lily sats

"High King Oblan can tell you that you can change a mortal. I will contact him and he will meet you in the states", King Ragnok says

"Thank you", Lily says

"We better leave. Thank you Ragnok may your gold overflow your vaults", James says

"And may your enemies fall on your blade", Ragnok says

Lily and James says goodbye to Ted and Andromeda and then active their port-key leaving Britain behind them…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _13 years later…1994_

* * *

Lily, James and Harry had moved to American 13 years ago. James had been badly injured. But he had healed but had scars. They had been made citizens of the United States. And Lily gave birth to her children in America all 30 off them after they left.

There was Harry who was 14 now.

The Septuplets: Iolanthe Lillian, Charlus Sirius, Euphemia Andromeda, Ignotus Remus, Jarred Severus, Lotus Marlene, and Dorea Alice who were 12 now.

The quadruplets: Kunal Frank, Rosalina Marie, Flora Helena, and Camilla Josephina who were 11.

The twins: Abraham Samuel and Ivy Cypress who were 10.

Then Ralston Ted, Tempest Daze, Riviera Emma who were 9, Acacia Laura and Cherry Leanne who were 8, Jasmine Eartha who was 7, Narcissus Fleamont who was 6, the triplets Dahlia Hazel, Holly Heather, Sage Matthew who were 5, Aster Luke who was 4, Zinnia Lupa who was 3, the triplets Ceder Evan, John Allan and Basil Clarence who were 2, Sorrel William who was 1 and Violet Sarah who was 2 months.

So Lily and James had 16 girls and 14 boys all named after relatives, friends and flowers.

Harry loved having a big loving family. He still remembered the night Voldemort attacked but at least he didn't see anyone die. When he was young he had to stay with Lily and James at night because he was scared. As it is his Dad and Mum had PTSD.

James got his Mastery's in Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Battle Magic, Duelling, Elven, Care of Magical Creatures, French, German, Ancient Celtic, Maths, Enchanting and Arithmancy.

Lily got her Mastery's in Potions, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care Of Magical Creatures, Duelling, Transfiguration, Herbology, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Ancient Egyptian, Ancient Greek, Gaelic, Astronomy, Mundane Studies, Algebra, English, Enchanting, Greek, Dutch and Danish.

James and Lily got jobs at Ilvermorny. Ilvermorny didn't have any discrimination and let all beings attend their school. But they did have strict codes for the beings to follow and an anti-discrimination policy.

James taught Maths, Defence Against the Dart Arts the Advanced and Non Advanced classes, Battle Magic, Ancient Celtic, German, and French and a few other classes and Lily taught Potions, Charms, Enchanting, Gaelic, Dutch and Danish and also a few other classes. The Potions the advanced class and with the Enchanting Class too. Each year had advanced classes. And Harry was in all the advanced classes at school. All teachers at Ilvermorny had to teach more the one subject and have a Mastery in it and they would rotate around the teachers so classes got a different view of the subjects. Many teachers had more then two Mastery's and taught more then three different classes.

In the USA you had to know if you were taking Magical Languages you needed to know:

3 Magical Creature Languages Fluent and 2 Partial Languages for OWLS Level and 6 for NEWTS Level.

2 Fluent Ancient Languages, 1 Partial for OWLS and 5 Ancient Languages for NEWTS.

3 Fluent Mundane Languages, 2 Partial for OWLS and 7 for NEWTS.

2 Martial Arts for your OWLS and 3 for your NEWTS.

4 Mundane Subjects for your OWLS and 6 for your NEWTS.

2 Magical Craftsmanship for your OWLS and 3 for your NEWTS

3 Fine Arts for your OWLS and 5 for your NEWTS.

 _ **Ilvermorny Classes: Ages 11 – 19: Tests: 3rd Year, 5th Year, 7th Year and 9th Year.**_

 _Alchemy_

 _Algebra_

 _Ancient Celtic_

 _Ancient Egyptian_

 _Ancient Germanic_

 _Ancient Greek_

 _Ancient Persian_

 _Arabic_

 _Arithmancy_

 _Art (Drawing, Painting, Pottery, Print Making, Sculpture)_

 _Assyrian (Ancient Language)_

 _Astronomy_

 _Basque (Ancient Language)_

 _Battle Magic_

 _Biology_

 _Botany_

 _Bulgarian_

 _Business Studies_

 _Calculus_

 _Care of Magical Creatures_

 _Care of Mundane Creatures_

 _Celtic_

 _Centauian (Centaur's Language)_

 _Charms_

 _Chemistry_

 _Chinese_

 _Computing_

 _Curse Breaking_

 _Dance_

 _Danish_

 _Divination_

 _Draconis (Dragon People Language)_

 _Drama/Theatre_

 _Druidic (Druids Language)_

 _Duelling_

 _Dutch_

 _Dwarven (Dwarf Language)_

 _Egyptian_

 _Elven (Elf Language)_

 _Enchanting_

 _Engineering_

 _English_

 _Fairy_

 _Farsi (Ancient Language)_

 _Financial Management_

 _Flying_

 _French_

 _Gaelic_

 _Gargish (Gargoyle Language)_

 _Geography_

 _Geometry_

 _German_

 _Giant_

 _Gobbledegook (Goblin Language)_

 _Government_

 _Greek_

 _Gym_

 _Healing_

 _Hebrew_

 _Herbology_

 _History of Magic_

 _Hindi_

 _Indian_

 _Indonesian_

 _Irish_

 _Irish Gaelic (Ancient Language)_

 _Italian_

 _Japanese_

 _Jewellery Design_

 _Korean_

 _Latin (Ancient Language)_

 _Law_

 _Literature_

 _Logic & Strategy_

 _Magical Beings Etiquette_

 _Magical Theory_

 _Magical Traditions_

 _Management_

 _Mathematical Physics_

 _Maths_

 _Merish (Mermaid Language)_

 _Metallurgy_

 _Metal Work_

 _Mind Studies_

 _Music (Singing, Musical Composition, Poetry, Playing an Instrument)_

 _Mycenaean Greek (Ancient Language)_

 _No-Maj Etiquette_

 _No-Mag History_

 _No-Mag Studies_

 _Norwegian_

 _Persian_

 _Physics_

 _Pixienese (Pixie Language)_

 _Politics_

 _Portuguese_

 _Potions_

 _Romanian_

 _Russian_

 _Sanskrit (Ancient Language)_

 _Science_

 _Scottish_

 _Sign Language_

 _Spanish_

 _Social Studies_

 _Stained Glass_

 _Sumerian (Ancient Language)_

 _Swedish_

 _Teaching_

 _Technomagic_

 _Thai_

 _Topology_

 _Transfiguration_

 _Trigonometry_

 _Turkish_

 _Vietnamese_

 _Wandlore_

 _Warding_

 _Welsh_

 _Wizarding Etiquette_

 _Woodwork_

 _World History_

 _ **Ilvermorny Cubs:**_

 _Art Club_

 _Band_

 _Book Club_

 _Broom Construction_

 _Cheerleading_

 _Chess Club_

 _Choir_

 _Creative Writing_

 _Fencing_

 _Fishing Club_

 _Improv Club_

 _Karate_

 _Kendo_

 _Kenpo_

 _Math Team_

 _Movie Making Club_

 _Photography Club_

 _Poetry_

 _School Paper_

 _Study Club_

 _Student Council_

 _Taekwondo_

 _Tai Chi_

 _Wildlife Club_

 _Yoga Club_

When Harry got his wand it was made out of Ivy, Ebony, Alder, Holly, Black/White/Red Ash, Rowen, Cherry, Sugar Maple, Cypress, Black Walnut, Redwood and Red Oak with a Snow Phoenix feather, Fire Phoenix Feather, Shadow Phoenix Feather, Water Phoenix Feather, Earth Phoenix Feather, Air Phoenix Feather, Phoenix Tears, Basilisk Venom, Unicorn Hair, Werewolf Hair, Pegasus Feather, Griffin Feather, Horned Serpent Horn, Wampus Hair, Shadow Panther hair and his blood and hair it couldn't work for anyone but him. With a black Diamond, red Ruby, green Emerald, purple Amethyst, a yellow Topaz, blue Sapphire, a Jade, a Pearl, a Opal and a clear Diamond as forces on the wand. The wand could also turn into a staff. It was truly spectacular.

Now Harry was 14 and the top of his class at Ilvermorny and was in Wampus house and Horned Serpent he was the first to be sorted into two houses. The House of Warriors and the House of Scholars. He had gotten his Animagus forms a Griffin, Basilisk, Wolf, a Thunderbird, a Golden Eagle, a Hawk, a White Lion, Snow Phoenix, Shadow Phoenix, and a Shadow Panther. He was also the first since the founders to have six magical forms and ten forms altogether.

Harry had six pets a Snow Phoenix named Hedwig, a Shadow Phoenix named Mystery, a Lightning Phoenix named Rowen, a Storm Phoenix named Ace, a Wyvern named Spectra, a wolf named Balto and another named Aleu, a husky named Jenna, a German Shephard named Maya, a lioness Nala, a lion named Simba and a basilisk named Shasha who he could talk too. All his family could talk to snakes.

Now they were heading back to England for the Triwizard Tournament to represent the USA. Harry was going along because he had tested well in all subjects and had been 2nd overall in the trials open for all grades and only 30 could represent. He had been given special permission from the Headmaster, ICU and MACUSA for him to enter the tournament. His whole family was coming along. His parents and Professor Samantha Sanderson and Professor Samuel Sanderson who both taught advanced Transfiguration, normal Transfiguration, Arithmacy and Spanish and Italian were also coming along to make sure everyone behaved.

They were all in a plane at the moment called the Thunderbird which had imagines of their schools on it. They were taking a more modern approach to going to Hogwarts. But they would be camping in tents that Ilvermorny and James had provided. He had enough money to help with that.

James was nervous about heading back to England and Hogwarts especially with his scars that covered his face, neck, torso, arm, hand and fingers from his fight with Voldemort. They even cover his Animagus form. He didn't want Sirius and Remus too see him this way but he hoped to see Sirius and Remus again. He looked forward too it. He had regreted not telling anyone he, Lily and Harry were alive. But they still had been in hiding.

James received news from England from the Goblins every now and then and he found out Dumbledore had tried to gain access to the Potter Fortune. But the goblins had refused him. James wasn't happy about that. Dumbledore also tried to get their WILL read but the goblins wouldn't do that as they were alive. Dumbledore wasn't getting a cent from James and both James and Lily were happy about that. They had been surprised when Sirius had tried gaining access but the goblins told them that Sirius believed them dead and tried to get the WILL read because a lot of the money went to charities and friends.

James heard that his Great-Great Grandfathers Shadow Phoenix Alliance was still going with Lord Greengrass taking the lead. But James would take his rightful place when he got back. And a Harry as head of the children of the Phoenix Alliance.

James had also heard the Sirius taught Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts and Remus History of Magic. Sirius had married Amelia Bones and had 8 children their triplets would have started this year two boys and a girl, then he had a 10-year-old girl, then twin 9 year-old boys, the a 8 year-old boy, a 7 year-old girl, twin 6 year-old girls, a 5 year-old 5 and a 3 year-old girl.

Remus was married to Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora who was 13 years younger then him. Talk about a cradle snatcher which made James laugh as Ted had complained to him about the age difference. And when they got married they had three children first child at 2 years-old, second at one-year-old and third at three months old.

Lily was also nervous about going back to England and Hogwarts as she would see Severus again she knew he taught Potions at Hogwarts from what Ted and Andromeda told them he was bitter since her death and took it out on the children. Lily wondered how he was still teaching. You needed good temperament to work with children and patience which she knew Severus didn't have at the moment she wondered how her appearance would hurt him or change him. Would it change him for the better or worse?

Harry was just nervous too met his betroths and his parents said he could choice the last one himself. He was betrothed to Susan Bones, Megan Jones, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Tracey Davis, Su Li, Lilith Moon, Isobel MacDougal, Mandy Brocklehurst, Katie Bell, Fay Dunbar, Morag MacDougal, and Luna Lovegood from Hogwarts and Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons. He knew he would be meeting them all shorty and he was confident but nervous. His mother had told him to respect women and hid Dad told him stories of his Hogwarts days and how he regretted a lot of bullying he did and that was why he was so strict on bullying at Ilvermorny.

Now all 30 Students, plus the Potter children were waiting for them to land and everyone was excited to see Hogwarts they hoped it lived up to its reputation…

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

 _Tonks Abode…Andromeda and Ted Tonks_

* * *

Ted and Andromeda were the only two people who knew the Potters where well and alive they hadn't even told their own daughter or her husband no matter how much they wanted to tell them they knew it was the keep the Potters safe they only received a letter once or twice telling them about Lily having more kids and how they were. Now a barn owl flies through the window.

Andromeda picks up the letter and gasps at what she sees.

"Ted!" Andromeda calls

Ted hurries to his wife her looked between shock and joy. Ted took the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Andy and Ted,_

 _This is a letter to know that Lily, I and the kids are coming back to Britain for the tournament because Ilvermorny is competing. And Harry has a good shot at making champion. As he scored 2nd overall on the test for the Champions that the Headmaster set for those in 4th year and above. So here we are getting on a plane to Scotland. By the time you get this we will probably be nearly there. We look forward too seeing our two friends again and the others who don't know we are alive._

 _Ted you must get ready for the storm that is coming because when we step off this plane all hell will break lose so be prepared for a lot of work coming your way I want you to be the Potter family lawyer. Because we are going to need it._

 _Lily says hi and see you soon._

 _We will send another owl when we want to meet up._

 _See you soon our friends_

 _James & Lily Potter_

"They are home Ted", Andromeda says crying tears of joy

"The question is how are Sirius and Remus going to react not to mention Dumbledore", Ted says

* * *

 _Longbottom Manor…Augusta Longbottom_

* * *

So after the Potters death Albus told Augusta, Neville was the Chosen One as Harry Potter had died so Neville was the only logical choice. Albus wanted to train Neville to face his destiny but Augusta said she wouldn't let it happen till Neville entered Hogwarts. Augusta made a deal to join Dumbledore's Alliance and come out of the Shadow Phoenix Alliance that had been Headed by the Potters for 3 centuries to go to Dumbledore. Augusta knew it was a mistake to go to Dumbledore as the Longbottom's had also stood by the Potters since the beginning of the Alliance. But they were gone and the Alliance was crumbling even though Lord Castor Greengrass was leading the Shadow Phoenix Alliance now it still wasn't as it used to be. So Augusta wanted to see what Dumbledore's Alliance could offer and it wasn't good she started passing information on to her brother Croaker the Unspeakable and Lord Castor anonymously so they could still compete with Dumbledore. But nothing had been the same since the Potters died.

* * *

 _Hogwarts...Sirius Black and Amelia Bones_

* * *

Now Sirius had been grieving for James, Lily and Harry for 13 years and not a day goes by he hadn't grieved for them. But he had married Amelia after she had apologised for putting her career before him after she turned down his first marriage proposal at James and Lily's wedding. But she accept his second proposal about two years after James, Lily and Harry had died. They married with just Remus, Amelia's niece Susan, Louisa Abbott and her daughter Hannah Abbott and their and the Pastor there. It was a very intermit ceremony. And they went on a honeymoon straight after the wedding ending with Amelia getting pregnant with triplets. Amelia had more kids in the following years. She had the triplets Romulus James, Lillian Amelia, Sirius Regulus IV first and they were 11 now Romulus and Sirius in Gryffindor and Lillian in Ravenclaw. Then Julietta Iola who was 10, Marius Edgar and Darius Joseph who were 9, Alphard Robert who was 8, Cedrella Andromeda who was 7, Victoria Rosemary and Elizabeth Belinda who was 6, Richard David who was 5 and Seraphina Mary who was 3. But Amelia till did her job and advanced to the rank of Head of the Department of Magic Law Enforcement. Sirius was teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts with Alastor Moody this year.

Amelia was standing next to Sirius waiting for the school to arrive she wanted to see this the first Triwizard Tournament with 16 schools completing including Hogwarts…

* * *

 _Hogwarts…Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin_

* * *

Remus was still grieving over the loss of James, Lily and Harry everyday. He married Sirius's cousin Nymphadora Lyra Tonks 3 years ago and they had three children Edward Remus Lupin who they called Teddy who was 2, Jaye Lilyanna who was 1 and Andrew Sirius Lupin who was 3 months. He worked as History of Magic Professor of Hogwarts and Nymphadora worked as an Auror at the Minister but she had maternity leave at the moment and was helping with the security at Hogwarts as that was where her children where. Nymphadora was working under Kingsley Shacklebolt for the security for the tournament.

Now they waited outside with the rest of the staff waiting for the 15 foreign schools to arrive and begin the first tournament of its kind…

* * *

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

* * *

 _ **Friday October 30th 1994**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was waiting outside his school for the 23 schools that were going to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. He didn't want 23 schools participating but Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman had asked to open the Tournament up for all schools across the world and besides Hogwarts 23 schools had responded to join. Now Barty and Ludo were rushing around getting everything ready all the schools where going to camp on the ground the schools where only allowed to bring 30 students with them and they had to be 17 or older or have a permission from their government and a impressive scores on their tests.

Everything had been going wrong since the Potters died when Voldemort attacked. He had killed all of them there had been some kind of explosion that had blasted the whole house apart and killing everyone inside including Peter Pettigrew. That body they found was proof that Sirius Black wasn't the Secret Keeper. As Pettigrew's body you could see the Dark Mark on his arm. Sirius of course had been questioned and he had been cleared of killing the Potters and being in league with Dark Wizards.

Albus wanted to swipe it under the rug and get Sirius out of his way but Amelia Bones had been determined to clear his name and that he be questioned under truth serum. Which had cleared Sirius immediately as he knew that Peter was the Secret Keeper and said himself would have been too obvious.

Now Albus waited with his staff and students for the first school to arrive. Albus feels his ward ring vibrate alerting him to someone crossing the wards.

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken one of the competing school are approaching!" Albus calls to his students and staff

There was now eager anticipation from the students to see which school was arriving first and what they would be arriving in.

"Where?" students call

"There", yelled a sixth-year, pointing over the forest

Something large, much larger than a broomstick – or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks – were hurtling across the deep blue sky towards the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" one of the first years shriek

"Don't be stupid . . . it's a flying horse!" Lillian Bones-Black says

Gigantic black shape skimmed over the treetops of the Forbidden Forest, and lights shining from the castle windows hit it, the students and staff of Hogwarts saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring towards them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front rows of students drew backwards as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming to land at a tremendous speed – then, with an almighty crash that made Neville Longbottom jump backwards onto a Slytherin fifth-years foot – the horses hooves, larger then dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

The carriage bore a coat of arms two crossed golden wands, each emitting three stars.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forwards, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully. Then they saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage – a shoer the size of a child's sled – followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman they had ever seen in their lives. The size of the carriage, and the horses, was immediately explained. A few of the Hogwarts students gasped.

The Hogwarts students had only ever seen one person as large as this woman in their lives, and that was Hagrid, they doubted whether there was an inch difference in their heights. Yet somehow – maybe simply because they were used to Hagrid – this woman seemed even more unnaturally large. As she stepped into the light flooding from the Entrance Hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face, large, black, liquid-looking eyes and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore noticed students whispering and murmuring as they looked at Madam Maxime. He winced as he realised some of his students weren't saying nice things about her and the murmurs could be mistake as a sign of disrespect, which would send a bad message to the Beauxbatons students. Madam Maxime already looked rather disconcerted at the reaction of his students. So Dumbledore started to clap, the students and staff, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at the woman.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile, and she walked forwards towards Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madam Maxime. Welcome to Hogwarts", Dumbledore says

"Dumbly-dorr", says Madam Maxine, I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you", Dumbledore says

"Mu pupils", Madam Maxime says waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her

Dumbledore smiles as several boys and girls approached their Headmistress. They were shivering, which was not surprising, given their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks. Dumbledore didn't like the way they were looking at HIS castle, with such apprehensive looks. He did, however notice that at least two of the girls were Veela. This was going to cause a problem among staff and students. He wasn't surprised though, having been warned that Veela might attend.

"Had the other school arrived yet?" Madam Maxine asks

'They should be here any moment. Would you like to wait here and greet them or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?" Dumbledore asks

"Warm up, I think", Madam Maxime says, "But ze 'orses –"

"In excellent form, I thank you", Dumbledore says

"Our gamekeeper will be delighted to take care of them. He has a affinity for handling creatures as wonderous as your horses", Dumbledore says

"My steads require – er – forceful 'andling", says Madam Maxine, "Zey re very strong…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job", Dumbledore says

'Very well", Madam Maxine says, bowing slightly, Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whisky?"

"It will be attended to", Dumbledore says also bowing

"Come", Madam Maxime says to her students

The Hogwarts students parted to allow Madam Maxime and her students to enter the castle. Dumbledore sighed in relief that, that was over. Truth be told he didn't like Olympe Maxime. She was rude, overbearing woman and she was a half giant! He didn't want to put up with her but Beauxbatons had always been part of the tournament and he had to play nice to all the visiting Headmasters and Headmistresses and their students. He didn't much care for the Veela either. As the were creatures the breed with wizards. He would very much like for them to stay away but he couldn't as they were part of Madam Maxime's school that tested well. At least the second task would probably take care of the Veela if one got chosen. Veela and Mermaids were never meant to mix.

"Albus!" Minerva his Deputy Headmistress hiss at him, You never told me Beauxbatons would be bringing Veela!"

"My dear Minerva. I never thought you would be one for such bigotry against Veela", Albus says secretly hoping she would be one his side and not like the Veela either

"I am not against the Veela, Headmaster! I'm simply afraid of what their presence might mean for some of the male students here. Many of which are in the early stages of their teenage hormones. Look at Mr Ronald Weasley he is practically drooling over them! They could fall victim to something and if something where to happen to them, it would cause a international inciden…", Minerva starts

"I assure you precautions will be taken Minerva", Dumbledore says, _"Not"_ , Dumbledore thinks, "These Veela students are contenders for the Triwizard Tournament. Insulting them could also cause a international incident"

"Your right Albus. But I will be keeping an eye on them around the students!" Minerva says

"Very well", Dumbledore says feeling his wand ring vibrate again, "Another school has arrived!"

Cheers were heard from the students. This time they also saw flying horses by they were now what Beauxbatons had come in they were Pegasus's pulling a grand coach that looked like it was made out of gold and silver. The Pegasus's were black, white, silver, gold and pink and they all landed a lot more quietly then the Beauxbatons horses.

A woman with long silver/blonde/white hair comes out with her hair done up in curly braids. She was wearing a gold robes.

"Come my students", she says in a thick accent

The woman walks down the steps of the coach with her students following behind her.

"Headmistress Stavros", Dumbledore says kissing her hands

"Headmaster Dumbledore. Wonderful too see you again. These are my thirty best students", Headmistress Alexandra Stavros says

"Welcome Olympia Academy of Magic from Greece!" Dumbledore says and students cheer and clap for the Greek Academy

"It is a pleasure to be here finally for this tournament. We are so glad your government is allowing over schools to join", Headmistress Stavros says

"We are too", Dumbledore lies

"Who will be looking after our Pegasus's?" Headmistress Stavros asks

"I assure you our game keeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher would be delighted to look after them. He might even ask you if he could give a class on them to the students that he teachers", Dumbledore says

"I would say yes as long as he handles them with respect they deserve. I will decide after In meet him", Headmistress Stavros says

"Would you like to stay out here and wait for the other schools or go inside and warm up?" Dumbledore asks

"I think inside. Who else has arrived?" Headmistress Stavros asks

"Madam Maxime of Beauxbatons has arrived with her students", Dumbledore says

"We will head inside then. Come along my students", Headmistress Stavros says to her students and they all walk neatly into the castle

Dumbledore's ring vibrates again.

"Another school has arrived!" Dumbledore calls and cheers and shouts happen again

Next big dogs come pulling a coach. People who had taken Divination scream they were the grim! Sirius laughs at the dogs that were so much like his own.

A man steps out of the couch he was wearing purple robes.

"Headmaster Sultan", Dumbledore says

"Headmaster Dumbledore. It is good to see you", Headmaster Sultan says in a thick accent, "My students come on out"

Thirty Students come out of the coach they all had dark tan skin like they had always been in the sun and once they were out the coach turns into 5 elegant purple tents. The Grims all lay down besides the tents

"Students and staff let me introduce Headmaster Gamil Sultan of the Isis School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Egypt!" Dumbledore announces

Students cheer for the Egyptians.

"Who else is her?" Headmaster Sultan asks

"Just Madam Maxime and Headmistress Stavros of Greece", Dumbledore says

"My students and I will go in the Castle we are not used to the cold", Headmaster Sultan says

"Then go inside with your Students", Dumbledore says

"Thank you Headmaster Dumbledore", Headmaster Sultan says leading his thirty students inside

The wards go off again. And chariots pulled by horses come up the path. There were 6 chariots and 12 horses.

"Headmaster Dumbledore!" the man says who was driving the first chariot

"Headmaster Colombo!" Dumbledore says, "Welcome you and your students to Hogwarts"

"Thank you Headmaster", Headmaster Colombo says

"Students and staff let me let me introduce Headmaster Cosma Colombo of the Caesar School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! From Italy!" Dumbledore announces

Cheers came from the students again and once again the Headmaster and students head inside out of the cold.  
The next school was Andersen Academy of Magic from Denmark and their Headmistress Ingrid Holt. Then came the Karin Academy of Magic from Israel and their Headmaster Abu Nagi. Next was Acosta Academy of Magic an their Headmistress Marisol De la Crux from Spain. Next school was Koldovstoretz School of Magic and their Headmaster Nicolas Romanoff from Russia. Next school was the school of Castelobruxo School of Magic and their Headmaster Luiz Campos. The Next school was Uagadou School of Magic in Uganda and their Headmistress Zuri Botha. Next school was Mahoutokoro School of Magic in Tokyo, Japan and their Headmaster Daichi Fujita. Next School was the Chen Academy from China. Next was the Adler Academy of Magic from Germany. Next was the Falk Academy of Magic which did Sweden, Norway and Finland. Next was Nadeau Academy of Magic from Canada. Next was the Wattana Academy of Magic from Thailand. Next was the King Academy of Magic from New Zealand. Next school was Misra Academy of Magic in India and their Headmaster Dayaram Patel. Next to come was the Salem Academy of Magic in the USA and their Headmistress Gwendolyn Nixon.

The wards go off again and they see a flying something like a triangle fly and land on the grounds of Hogwarts.

"Headmaster Dumbledore", a man says stepping out of the flying triangle.

"Headmaster Holmes", Dumbledore says, "That really is a interesting contraption what is it?"

"It is a Boomerang made into a like plane", Headmaster Holmes says as he and his students disembark

"Students and Staff let me introduce Headmaster John Holmes of the Australian Academy of Magic!" Dumbledore says

The students all cheer.

"That is interesting machine Remus isn't it?" Sirius asks Remus

"It is", Remus replies

Dumbledore's ring goes off again signally the second last school.

"The second last school is here!" Dumbledore announces

"Can you hear something?" Ron Weasley asks loudly

There was a loud and oddly eerie noise that was drifting towards them from out of the darkness; a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along the river bed…

"The lake!" yells Lee Jordan, pointing down at it, "Look at the lake!"

From up the hill on which Hogwarts sat they could see the lake that was normally smooth black surface of the water – except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the centre; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks – and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor…

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool…and then everyone saw the rigging…

"It's a mast!" someone says

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it was a resurrected wreak, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbling on the turbulent water, and began to glide towards the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. Everyone saw they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur of a different sort; sleek and silver.

"Dumbledore!" the leader says heartily as the leader walked the slope, "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Headmaster Karkaroff", Dumbledore replies

"Dear old Hogwarts. How good it is to be here, how good . . . Viktor, come along, into the warmth . . . you don't mind Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold. . .", Karkaroff says

There were whispers all throughout the student body as they recognised Viktor Krum the famous Quidditch Player. It caused quite the stir in the student body.

"Students, Staff welcome Headmaster Igor Karkaroff Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute! In Scandinavia", Dumbledore announces

Everyone claps and cheers but it was mainly for Krum.

"Go inside and get warm one last school is to come", Dumbledore says

"Thank you", Headmaster Karakaroff says leaving with his students to go inside

Dumbledore's ring vibrates for a final time.

"The last school is arriving!" Dumbledore announces

They hear a sound of a propeller and they see a flying machine in the school.

"It's a plane!" Colin Creevey yells

"Look at that Remus. It is big isn't it for a Muggle Machine", Sirius says

"Sirius. Muggles are constantly evolving. It doesn't surprise me they made a bigger plane", Remus replies

"I wonder what Magical's are doing in it", Amelia says

"It won't surprise me if whatever school this is did something to the inside of the plane to make it more comfortable. Planes can seat over 30 people. Imagine what magical's could do to a plane that can fit one hundred", Tonks says

Sirius, Remus and Amelia's eyes widen at Tonks words. The plane comes in for a landing on the available land. They could see different pictures painted on the plane.

"I think that is a Thunderbird, a Horned Serpent, a Wampus and a Pukwudgie", Remus says with his eyes wide

The planes engines shut down and it takes a minute before a ramp was lowered. The first out was a man pushing a stroller they couldn't see his face in the dark a woman was at his side and leading the group of students that looked more then 30 people. And some of them where only little kids.

When they come into the light of the Castle there were gasps and cries of shock from everyone around. These two were meant to be dead.

Dumbledore was speechless here were two people he thought died 13 years ago and the boy leading a row of students looked like a young James Potter that had to be Harry. How was this possible for them to be all alive? When all believed and known them to be dead?

"James?! Lily?!"

* * *

 _Ilvermorny Plane_

* * *

Lily and James look at their children and hope they were going to be alright coming to Britain especially Harry after all this was his homeland. All his other siblings were born in the States.

"Nervous fawn?" James asks

"A little. But everything will be fine as we are all together. I won't be the Champion anyway", Harry says confidently

"How do you know baby?" Lily asks

"I don't but there are other teenagers older then me that are more likely to get in", Harry says with a shrug

"You were 2nd overall for Ilvermorny, fawn", James points out

"That still means there is one person that is higher then me that will likely be Champion", Harry says

"We all know you didn't use your full power on those trials Harry if you did you would have got 1st overall", his sister Iolanthe says

"Did not", Harry says poking his tongue out

"Did too", the septuplets say all together poking their tongues out

Lily and James chuckle at the playful banter

"Everyone buckle up we are coming in for a landing in 15 minutes", Professor Samantha Sanderson says over the speakers

"Weather is dark and clear", Professor Samuel Sanderson says over the speakers

"And the Castle and the grounds look magnificent from up here", Professor Samantha Sanderson says over the speakers

Everyone on the plane chuckles. Lily and James stand up with Lily handing baby Violet too Charlus. The other young ones where in baby seats.

"Everyone listen up", James says in his Professors voice

"In ten minutes we will be landing on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some of you may know the Professor James Potter and I went to school here back in the 70's. The Castle was built in the 10th Century by the Founders Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff…", Lily starts

"Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. There last names became the names of the houses of Hogwarts. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw common rooms are in two towers, Hufflepuff Common Room are near the kitchen and Slytherin Common Room is in the Dungeon…", James says

"You will here how all Slytherin's are evil and are supports of Voldemort. But it is not true Death Eaters come from any house here. James and Mine Secret Keeper was a Gryffindor and he turned out to be the loyalest of Voldemort's followers…", Lily says

"My best friends family came from Death Eaters. But he was the loyalest of my friends and is like my blood brother along with two other friends. You must know no one at Hogwarts knows that Lily and I are alive so we will cause a ruckus when we walk out of this plane with our children…", James says

"Try and ignore the rumours and stories about us. And direct them to James or I if they have any questions and if Harry doesn't mind him too", Lily says

"I don't mind", Harry says

"You will also hear rumours on how we survived just know it was powerful magic and you all know we are part High Elves and we have tolerance for spells being thrown at us including the killing curse. But that is not what happened. We managed to escape before Voldemort could kill us and that is how Professor James Potter got his scars. It was in the explosion that destroyed our house and made it look like we died", Lily explains

"Now on to what is going to happen when we land. We expect to be greeted by Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and maybe some of his other Professors of his school along with their students. We will enter the Entrance Hall and we will wait for instructions on what table we will be sitting at…", James says

"The school is farer divided by all houses have to sit at their house tables…", Lily starts

"Wouldn't that cause problems like no interhouse friends or course rivalries?" a female student asks

"It does. But the teachers her live in the old ways. And yes they do use quills and parchment and wear robes. We are way ahead of their times by using pens and paper and wearing a school uniform instead of robes. So maybe we can help teach Hogwarts to evolve and change", Lily says

"What about Quidditch?" a boy asks

"Professor James Potter has bought a special tent with him that has a full Quidditch Pitch inside…", Lily says

"And we hope to invite other schools for an interschool Quidditch Tournament to raise money for St Mungos which is the Hospital here", James finishes causing cheers to come from the students

"Now none off you are to summit your name into the Goblet of Fire till tomorrow and we will do it as a united school. And will we walk out of this plane united with our heads held high and our uniforms all in place so we don't embarrass Ilvermorny. That means don't go course an international incident. The person who does will be sent home to the States by No-Maj aeroplane", Lily threatens

"Yes Professor L Potter", everyone calls

"Make sure you treat everyone not matter if they are a being with respect like you do your classmates and some of them are here. Now pass these vials around it will get rid of the jet lag. Drink the whole vial each", Lily says handing the potion to everyone

And everyone drowns it in own go now grimacing all of Professor L Potter's potions tasted good not like any of the international ones.

"5 minutes to landing everyone ready to land?" Professor Samantha Sanderson asks

"All ready. Lets land!" Lily calls enhancing her voice and taking her seat with Violet back in her arms

"One more thing do Ilvermorny PROUD!" James yells causing cheers to go out throughout the plane

They all feel the plane touch down on the grass and not a runway as they had at Ilvermorny so it was a bit bumpy.

"All student please line up in three rows of ten and my children at the front please! Leave all belongings here so Professor Samantha Sanderson and Professor Samuel Sanderson can take them too your tents when they have them fixed up!" Lily calls to everyone

Everyone listens and gets into 3 lines of ten. With the Potter Children in the front and the youngest Potters were in a six-pram stroller Violet, Sorrel, Basil, John, Cedar and Zinnia.

"Students of Ilvermorny, the Thunderbird has landed. Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Samuel Sanderson says over the speakers

The front door was unlocked and a ramp was lowered.

"Ready?" Lily inhales James's scent

"Never. But Ready with you. Always", James says smiling with his scared face

They all walked out of the Thunderbird and stepped onto British soil for the first time in 13 years…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter .3.**

* * *

"James? Lily?" Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus say

"Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall, Lord Black, Lady Black, Professor Lupin, Mrs Lupin. It has been a long time", Lily says

"It has", Dumbledore says scanning the group and he was sure the boy in front was Harry Potter

"Prongs?" Sirius croaks

"Hello Sirius, Remus, Amelia and Nymphadora. And of course you Headmaster Dumbledore. It has been a long time", James says

Sirius moves to hug James but James steps back. Sirius's hurt flashes across his eyes. James felt guilty but he wasn't ready to open the emotional baggage yet or notice the glamour that he was wearing.

"Where is Headmaster Nixon?" Dumbledore asks

"He is fallen ill and has asked James, myself and two other Professors to come instead. I will be Headmistress of the Ilvermorny Students and James is my Deputy. I teach Potions as a Potions Mistress, Charms as a Charms Mistress, Enchanting, Gaelic, Dutch and Danish. And if I have too I teach Latin, Centauian, Mermish, Elven, Duelling, Technomagic, Warding, Curse Breaking, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, No-Maj Studies and No-Maj History", Lily says

"I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts which I have my Masters in, those classes are advanced and non advanced classes, I also teach Transfiguration which I have my Masters in, Battle Magic, Ancient Celtic, German and French. And if I have too teach I have Masters in Draconis, Gargish, Gobbledegook, Duelling, Elven, Magical History, Warding, Curse Breaking, Arithmancy, Astronomy and Ancient Runes", James says

"The two teachers we bought with us teach Transfiguration too, Dwarven, Druidic, Gargish, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Spanish and Italian", Lily says

"That is a great many subjects which are not taught here", Minerva says

"At Ilvermorny you are required to teach more than one subject. And have their Mastery's. James and I learnt a lot while we were living there and got many more mastery's", Lily says

Dumbledore still looked at Harry and the younger kids around him they were differently James and Lily's children. Lily and James noticed how much Dumbledore was looking at Harry and their other children and they did not like it.

James cleared his throat.

"I only count 29 delegates. Where is the 30th? As all others look too young to compete", Dumbledore says

"The 30th is right there it is our son Harry. Who is also a delegate", James says

Dumbledore, Minerva, Sirius, Amelia, Remus and Tonks eyes widen.

"Our son has been permitted by both Headmaster Nixon and MACUSA to take part as a contest for Ilvermorny Champion same with a couple of over underage", Lily says handing over the document with the signatures on it

"This could be an issue. But we will discuss it later with the other judges. May I invite You, James Harry and your children to my office after the Feast?" Dumbledore asks

"Very well", James says

"Excellent all schools are in the entrance hall waiting for us. So lets go inside", Dumbledore says

James and Lily lead their school into Hogwarts. Lily sees Severus Snape watching with shocked eyes at her. Lily nods at him. Dumbledore explains to the other Headmasters and Headmistresses who Lily and James were.

"If you excuse me I must go into the hall", Dumbledore says, "My deputy will take it from here"

Dumbledore leaves and Minerva steps forward.

"Welcome everyone to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Hogwarts Deputy Headmistress, and Transfiguration Professor Minerva McGonagall. Now your schools will be seating at the following tables…", Minerva tells them everything, "And Ilvermorny will seat at Ravenclaw Table. All Headmasters and Headmistresses will be sitting at the Head Table. Now schools please come in when your names are called"

Harry says a quick hi to his betrothed Fleur. Who was happy to see him. They would be sitting at the Ravenclaw Table together.

Ilvermorny was called and James and Lily lead there school into the Great Hall with Minerva directing them to the Ravenclaw Table. Where 7 students where sitting in the spare section reserved for the incoming schools.

"Miss Patil, Miss Granger, Miss Li, Miss Moon, Miss Brocklehurst, Miss MacDougal, Miss Lovegood. What are you on this section of the table? This is meant for the visiting schools", Minerva says

Harry looked at his betroths they were obviously outcasts. If they were sitting down here. He wouldn't let them be outcasts and Miss Granger could still sit with them. After all he had a feeling they were bullied and he hated bullies.

"We couldn't get seats down their Professor. Nobody would budge over and let us sit. So we had to stay down here", the girl with bushy hair says

"Be that as it may. But you have to join your housemates", Minerva says

"That is not necessary, ma'am they are quite welcome to sit with Ilvermorny and I am sure Beauxbatons, Australia Academy, and Salem wouldn't mind. They can sit next to me and my siblings", Harry says calming and politely

Harry saw his parents smile in approval and Minerva frowned

"As you wish. But you 7 must be on your best behaviour", Minerva says to the girls

"Yes Professor", they say

Harry sat next to the girls with his siblings on his side and across from him and Ilvermorny students also sit next to them.

"Hello Harry Potter my betrothed", the blonde says, "I am Luna Lovegood"

Luna had dirty-blonde and she had pale silvery eyes that had a dreamy look. She was beautiful.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Lovegood", Harry says taking her hand and kissing it

"Hello I am Padma Patil. I know your my betrothed too", Padma says

Harry looked at Padma and she looked exotic obviously of Indian Origin. She was indeed beautiful.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Patil", Harry says kissing Padma's hand

"I am Su Li. I know I am your betrothed too", Su Li says

Su was obviously of either Chinese or Japanese origin. She was too beautiful.

"I am Lilith Moon. I also know I am your betrothed", Lilith says

Lilith had brown long hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Moon", Harry says kissing her hand

"I am Isobel MacDougal. I also know your me and my sisters betrothed", Isobel says

Isobel had blonde hair and green eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss MacDougal", Harry says kissing her hand

"I am Mandy Brocklehurst. I know your my betrothed", Mandy says

Mandy had light brown hair and blue eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Brocklehurst", Harry says kissing her had

"I am Hermione Granger", Hermione says

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Granger", Harry says kissing her hand

"Are you really Harry Potter?" Hermione asks

"Yes I am and those are my parents at the Head Table with my younger siblings. The siblings next to me are 12 and 11", Harry says, "These are the Octuplets Iolanthe, Charlus, Euphemia, Lotus, Ignotus, Jarred, Dorea and Ebony they are 12. And the Quadruplets Kunal, Rosalina, Flora, and Camilla. The rest of my siblings are with our parents"

"How many siblings do you have?" Hermione asks curiously

"32. 18 Girls and 14 boys. Nearly all named after family or flowers", Harry replies

"Harry my betrothed", Fleur says coming and sitting down

"My dearest Fleur", Harry says kissing her hand

"You betrothed to all of them?" Hermione asks

"Yes. I have know Fleur for a while but not the others that are your friends. I have other betroths in this hall I will be meeting", Harry says

"Who?" Hermione asks

"Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Megan Jones, Morag MacDougal, Katie Bell and Fay Dunbar", Harry says

"Well Daphne and Tracey are those two at the Slytherin Table. Daphne has silvery blond hair and Tracey has black hair", Hermione says

Harry sees the two Hermione says and they were both beautiful. Hermione points out Susan Bones, Megan Jones, Katie Bell and Fay Dunbar too.

"So you Luna and Padma the Shadow Phoenix Alliance. So your Houses still part of the Alliance?" Harry asks

"Lord Greengrass is trying to lead the Alliance but it has fall without the Potters at the Head", Padma says

"Well I am sure my Dad will be fixing that", Harry replies, "Who is in the Alliance still?"

"Greengrass, Bones, Abbott, Prince, Davis, Patil, Lovegood, Perks, Brown, Diggory, Bulstrode, Zabini, Jones and MacDougal", Padma says, "Zabini and Bulstrode, Lord Greengrass was able to secure with Madam Bones's help. They are secret in our alliance"

"Who left the Alliance?" Harry asks

"The Boots, Macmillan's, Davies's, Turpin's, Black's, Lupin's and Longbottom", Luna says

"Longbottom? But they have always been allied to House Potter for centuries and Sirius Black was a dear friend of my parents as well as Remus Lupin", Harry says

"We don't know why they deflected but they are in Dumbledore's Alliance. But we do know that Professor Black and his wife Madam Bones have different views. So they are in two different alliances", Padma says

"Who is in Dumbledore's Alliance?" Harry asks

"Weasley, Longbottom, Black, Lupin, Moody, Shacklebolt, Ollivander, Prewett which is held by the Weasley family, McGonagall, McLaggen, and Slughorn and a couple of others", Luna says

"Who is in the Dark Alliance?" Harry asks

"Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Avery, Carrow, Fudge, Umbridge, Crouch, Flint, Lestrange which is held in Malfoy's trust, Parkinson, Rowle, Travers, Yaxley, and Mulciber and a couple of others", Padma says

"What about another alliance?" Harry asks

"The Boots started their own alliance so they have the Macmillan, Smith, Chang, Edgecombe, Goldstein, Turpin, Davies, and Runcorn and a couple of others", Luna says

"The Neutral Alliance is Higgs, Bletchley, Orpington, Montague, Carmichael, Corner, Quirke, Belby, Dunbar, Hopkins and Marchbanks and a couple of others", Padma says

"Mmm. I will need to tell my father all this", Harry says

"Is your mother or father the Headmistress or Headmaster of Ilvermorny?" Hermione asks

"No she isn't or my Dad not even close. Headmaster Nixon, a First Gen, is ill and he asked my parents along with two other Professors to come along. My Mum you could say is the Headmistress of the Ilvermorny delegates and my father Deputy", Harry says

"What did you call your Headmaster? A first Gen was it?" Hermione asks

"First Gen is right. You all here in Britain and most of Europe and all other continents but Australia and France call them Muggle-Borns. We Americans believe the word 'Muggle' is very rude on the same turns on 'Mudblood'. Calling someone 'Mug' literally, means they are stupid or gullible", Harry says

"Calling someone a Muggle or Muggle-Born is a very great in insult", Fleur agrees

The witches eyes widen at that knowledge.

"How did we not realise that?" Mandy asks

"My own parents are – I can't even say it now since it sounds like an insult", Hermione says

"We call them No-Maj and No-Maj born witches and wizards First Gen", Harry says

"That's better. I like that", Hermione says smiling brightly

Harry thinks Hermione is radiant when she smiles. She really was a pretty witch. Maybe he could ask her out? He needed one more wife. After all his parents titles would pass to him but the three Matriarchal lines.

"You're a First-Gen?" Harry asks

"Yes. First-Gen is like first generation of witch or wizard?" Hermione asks

"Yes. My Mum thought she was at First Gen but she is actually a Pure-Blood and was adopted by No-Maj's", Harry says

"So what is your whole family doing here? Is it because your mother is in charge of the Ilvermorny Delegates?" Hermione asks

"My siblings are here for that reason but me I am a contender for the Ilvermorny Champion", Harry says

"But that is impossible", Mandy and Hermione say

"Yeh as Headmaster Dumbledore says only those 17 or older can compete", Su says

"Ilvermorny had a competition with students 14 years and up in September. The top 30 no matter their age would be allowed to compete. Headmaster Nixon and the MACUSA allowed it. I am the youngest student in the Ilvermorny Delegates. I was 2nd Overall in the competition", Harry says

"Second!" all the girls say

"Out of how many?" Lilith asks

"About 60", Harry says

"Wow", the girls say

"I doubt I will be champion. I am just happy to be able to meet by betroths and stay with my parents", Harry says with a shrug

"You will be champion Harry Potter", Luna says

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. But there are is one student that were higher then me. I don't mind being a spectator and supporting the Champion. So I don't thinks so. But I should believe my betrothed", Harry says smiling at Luna

Luna blushes

"We'll be happy to support you if you are Champion as well as the Hogwarts Champion", Padma says

"So why don't you all tell me about your life? So I know all about you", Harry says

"Sure", the girls say

* * *

James and Lily were sitting at the end of the table with their children with Amelia next to Lily and Sirius, Remus and Tonks near them. So was Minerva, Filius and then Dumbledore while the other Headmasters and Headmistresses where on the other side of Dumbledore.

Lily looked at her older children and they were talking with several Ravenclaw's and Fleur Delacour which Lily and James knew quite well.

"Who are those Ravenclaw's? Filius?" James asks

"They are Padma Patil, Su Li, Lilith Moon, Isobel MacDougal, Luna Lovegood, Mandy Brocklehurst and Hermione Granger", Filius replies

"Well that explains how they get along so well", Lily says

"Why is that?" Remus asks

"They are betrothed. Except Miss Granger. But it looks like my son has taken a liking to her", James says

They were shocked that Harry was betrothed to them. So was Dumbledore. How did he not know about the contracts?

"Miss Granger is Muggle-Born", Minerva says

Lily and James wince they both hated that name. One reason they didn't want to stay in the Castle.

"She is also the brightest witch of her generation. Like you where Lady Potter", Dumbledore says

"Why is he also taking to the Veela from Beauxbatons? She is sitting with your Ilvermorny Students and Hogwarts", Sirius asks

"That is Fleur Delacour. She is also Harry's betrothed. Both her and Harry know each other well since they see each other in the Summer either in France or the States", Lily replies

That again shocked them.

"Are you sure she is not using her allure on him?" Remus asks

Lily and James glare.

"Her allure has no effect on Harry or any off our children. Or me. We know they love each other deeply", James says

"Is these are all your children? How young is you youngest she look only a few months old", Amelia asks to relieve the tension

"She is 2 months. We have 32 children. 18 girls and 14 boys. We are done having children now we have quite enough", Lily says chuckling

"I agree those boys are trouble and the I am dreading when the girls get to dating age. But I think Harry will be chasing boys away", James says chuckling

"Why is that?" Tonks asks

"Harry is very protective of his family. And his sisters he would scrutinize each boy who gets near his sisters and probably the girls for his brothers", Lily says smiling

"How did Harry get to be a contender for Ilvermorny?" Remus asks

"Ilvermorny had a competition with about 60 students ages 14 and up in September. Harry made the delegates he was second overall", James says

"But we believe he was holding back so he would have probably being first", Lily says proudly

Dumbledore frowns could Harry Potter really be that powerful?

There was suddenly noise behind James and Lily. And they see two men enter. James recognised one as Bartemius Crouch Sr.

"It is Barty Crouch Sr", James whispers to Lily

"looks like he got demoted from Law Enforcement", Lily whispers back

"Bartemius, Ludo. You're rather late. I expected you before the feast began", Dumbledore says

"Blame Barty here. There apparently were complications with the Goblet of Fire", Ludo says

"Two rookie Aurors where stopping us from taking it", Crouch growls

"I will take to the Bartemius", Amelia says

"It is here now?" Dumbledore asks

"Yes. Where is Headmaster Nixon? I do not see him", Ludo asks

"I am afraid he came with down with an illness. He asked 4 Professors at Ilvermorny to come in his stead. I trust you recognises them? Lord and Lady Potter? Lord Potter, Lady Potter let me introduce you too Ludo Bagman and –", Dumbledore says

"Bartemius Crouch. Who used to be my boss", James says calmly

Both Crouch and Bagman's eyes widen in surprise and disbelief.

"That is not possible", Ludo says

"Aren't you both supposed to be dead?" Crouch asks

"Barty that was rude. My apologies for my friends outburst, Lord and Lady Potter. It had been a trying night", Ludo says

"Apology accept", James says

"Take seats gentleman and eat before the food is gone", Dumbledore says

Both Crouch and Bagman take their seats and start to eat.

"Forgive Bartemius. He's been overworked with the Triwizard Tournament and what happened at the Quidditch World Cup", Dumbledore says

"We heard rumours about what happened. Death Eaters and the Dark Mark people are saying. Care to explain?" James asks

Dumbledore sighs.

"I will tell you Prongs, Lily. I was there with the Weasley's", Sirius says launching into the tale

Harry and his girls had been learning what they could about each other. Hermione and the others were interested in all the courses offered at Ilvermorny and their OWL requirement.

"So what do you take?" Hermione asks

"My three magical creature languages are Gobbledegook, Elven and Centauian and my two partial are Merish and Gargish. My two Ancient Languages are Ancient Greek, and Ancient Egyptian and one partial is Ancient Persian and extra is Latin. My three No-Maj languages are French, Spanish, Italian and my two Partial are Danish and Greek but I am also taking Dutch, Celtic and Gaelic. I have a gift for languages. My two martial arts are Tai Chi and Taekwondo but also Karate. My four No-Maj subjects after English, Maths, Physics and Algebra and three extra is Biology, Literature and Calculus. My 2 magical craftsman's are Wandlore/Woodwork and Jewellery design. My 3 fine arts are Music composition and Playing the Piano and Drawing. My Magical subjects are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Battle Magic, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Curse Breaking, Enchanting, Duelling, Flying, Government, Healing, Herbology, History of Magic, Law, Magical Traditions, Mind Studies, Politics, Technomagic, Transfiguration, Potions, and Warding. My clubs are Broom Construction, Creative Writing, and Fencing", Harry says

"How do you keep up with it all?" Hermione asks

"Time management", Harry says smiling, "Helps having two teachers as parents"

"Will you teach us some of those subjects?" Padma asks

"We will see if we can fit those things in", Harry says smiling

The golden plates disappeared after dessert had been finished and Dumbledore stood up.

"The moment has come. The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanations before we bring in the casket just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who don't know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports", Dumbledore says and everyone claps politely, "Mr Bagman, and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament and they will be joining myself, Lady Potter and the other Headmasters and Headmistresses on the judging panel that will judge the champions effort"

Everyone claps and looks at Lily and James most people didn't know it was the famous couple that were supposedly dead.

"The Casket, then. If you please Mr Filch", Dumbledore says

Finch carries a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. Everyone was whispering excitedly.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman and they have made the necessary arrangements for challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways . . .their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and, of course, their ability to cope with danger. As you know there will be a champion for each school. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire", Dumbledore says

Dumbledore taps the casket thee times and it opens and Dumbledore reaches inside and pulls out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It was brimming with dancing blue-white flames.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as a champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the Goblet. Aspiring champions have 24 hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be place in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation. I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line", Dumbledore says

Harry looks at his parents and the nod at him and his Dad winks. They would take care of the problem.

"Finally. I wish to impress upon you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. One a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartly prepared to play before you drop you name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all", Dumbledore says

"Before everyone goes", James says standing up and everyone looks at him, "Ilvermorny has set up a Quidditch Tent and we are inviting all schools to participate in a Quidditch Competition. It doesn't matter how many teams your school wants to enter and the games against each other will be chosen at random. A trophy I have made will go to the winners of the final match at the end of the year"

Cheers rose from all students. The teachers were impressed by what James was offering.

"Please tell your head of house or a teacher if you want to compete with a team. That is all", James says, "Now off to bed"

"Ilvermorny Students. We will go back to the tents that Professors Sandersons have set up. Professor J Potter and I will be taking Harry to sort out his name in the goblet. I will also sort out the 16 year olds. Now please follow your lead Ilvermorny student", Lily says

"We will met you with you fellow betrothed in the Library tomorrow", Mandy says

"I look forward to seeing everyone there", Harry says kissing each of his betroths on the cheek and smiles at Hermione who blushes

Harry kisses Fleur on the lips as he had known her longer and she goes off with the Beauxbatons delegates.

The Ilvermorny students go out. And Harry and his siblings go over to their mother and father.

"Well lets go and sort you out Harry", James says

"We will go to my office", Dumbledore says noticing them

"Thank you Headmaster", Lily says

So they follow Dumbledore with the rest of the Headmasters and Headmistresses and Ludo and Crouch.

" _This is going to be fun"_ , Harry thought as they go to the office and he prepares himself for an argument about him putting his name in…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Chapter .4.**

* * *

Harry hadn't been that amazed by everything on his way to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. He liked Ilvermorny more. But the moving staircases were interesting.

"Amazing isn't it?" Sirius asks wanting to connect with his godson

"Not really. How often are kids late to class because the staircases change? It is not very practical", Harry replies

That surprised Sirius and Remus. Shouldn't Harry be more excited to be here?

"Harry is right I was late more often then not because of those stairs", James says

"Me too", Lily says

"You just have to master them", Dumbledore says shocked by what they were saying

"Don't they have a mind of their own? I read about it", Harry says

"You like to read?" Remus asks

"Yes. I read some books from here about Hogwarts. They were informative but still not quite right", Harry says looking at the moving paintings

"Do you play Quidditch Harry?" Sirius asks

"Seeker in Wampus", Harry says

"Wampus?" Sirius asks

"There are 4 Houses at Ilvermorny Sirius. Horned Serpent the House of Scholars, Thunderbird the House of Adventurers, Pukwugie the House of Healers, and Wampus the House of Warriors. Harry is in both Wampus and Horned Serpent", James says

"It was a shock to everyone with that. He is the first to be chosen by two houses", Lily adds

"How do they sort you? A hat like here?" Sirius asks

"No. We have to stand on the gordian Knot on the floor in the centre of the entrance hall with large wooden statues of the mascots for the four houses…", Harry says

"Mascots?" Remus asks

"Like you have the Lion for Gryffindor, the Eagle for Ravenclaw, the Badger for Hufflepuff and the Snake for Slytherin. Each house of Ilvermorny has their own Mascot. The mascot is the same as the house name", Harry replies

"Oh", Sirius says

"Anyway everyone is watched as we are sorted and the carvings react in different ways for each house. The crystal in the Horned Serpent glows, the Wampus roars, the Thunderbird beats its wings and the Pukwudgie raises its arrow. So the Horned Serpent and Wampus reacted too me", Harry says

They reach the stone gargoyle and Dumbledore says, "Fizzing Whizbees"

Harry's eyes widen as the stairs appear and they move up to Dumbledore's office. Harry sees a beautiful Phoenix. He had Four Phoenixes a Snow Phoenix named Hedwig, a Lightning Phoenix named Rowen, a Shadow Phoenix named Mystery and a Storm Phoenix named Ace. Each of the types of phoenixes he had where rare. He also had a basilisk she was named Shasha, a wyvern named Spectra, two wolves named Balto and Aleu and a lion named Simba.

James had a Shadow Phoenix named Ash and a lion named Mufusa. Lily had a Spirit Phoenix which was rare named Eden, two Kneazle's named Jade and Emeralds and a lioness named Sarabi.

They had bought their familiars with them and they would be in their tent when they got there. Harry's basilisk could chose its size as a certain point and it was small now and was with him as was Spectra they were hiding in Harry's clothes. Harry had received the Parselmouth ability from his ancestor who just was Salazar Slytherin. Through the Peverell's and by right of conquest from his parents.

Harry looked at the Headmaster's office and it was certainly different then his Headmasters office.

"Take seats everyone", Dumbledore says conjuring chairs for everyone

"Why is Severus Snape here?" Lily asks

James puts a hand on her in comfort.

"He is the Potions Professor here and Head of Slytherin House", Dumbledore says, "We can trust him he is in my confidence as is Minerva"

"Very well. But if he makes any comments that offend my husband, my children or my students I will be having words with you", Lily says sternly

"Your husband doesn't need your help. He is a…", Severus doesn't finish as Lily had silenced him

"Lils calm down. We have a nasty history after all", James says undoing the silencing charms, "For what it is worth Severus I am truly sorry for what I did at school. I was a bully and so much other things. I will stay out of your way unless it is to do with my children or my students"

"Not Lily?" Severus sneers

"Lily can handle herself", James says simply

Sirius and Remus where wondering when James grow up. And how he could apologies too Severus Snape of all people.

"Why are we here?" Alexandra Stavros (Headmistress of Olympia Academy) asks stopping the arguing

"I have here permission from MACUSA and Headmaster Nixon to have my son who is 14 and a couple of students that are 16 in this tournament. They have earned this as they past their trials", Lily says handing over the letter from MACUSA and Headmaster Nixon

"This is outrageous", Karkaroff says

"How well did your son place if he was the youngest?" Ludo asks

"2nd out of 60 students", James says proudly

"2nd!" Ludo exclaims shocked sizing Harry up

Remus and Sirius where shocked that Harry had placed that high with so many students. All other Headmasters and Headmistresses size Harry up too.

"We bought the 30 students who placed. They do include one 15-year-old and 10 16-year-olds. The rest are 17", Lily says

"You can't be serious", Crouch says

"They have permission from MACUSA and you don't want to start a international incident do you? They have even permission from their parents", James says handing over the letters

"It is unlikely we will get anyway but we want to try", Harry adds

"Don't sell yourself short. You could be the first Ilvermorny Champion. We should let them compete after all they have all the right paper work don't you agree Madam Bones?" Ludo asks

"I agree. We don't also what to start an international incident with MACUSA with us being on shaky ground with them as it is", Amelia says

"Does anyone here have a problem with this?" Dumbledore asks all the Headmasters and Headmistresses

Only Crouch, Karkaroff and Severus had a problem with it.

"Very well they can submit their names. I will let them all in tomorrow morning", Dumbledore says, "Minerva, Severus you should tell Pomona and Filius that I have opened the Triwizard Tournament for 16 and over and to post it in your house common rooms"

"But this tournament is dangerous!" Minerva says

"They know the risks if they put their name in", Dumbledore says

"Very well but I am not happy with this", Minerva says

"We are going back too are students", Headmaster John Holmes of the Australia Academy says as he and the other Headmasters and Mistresses leave

"What are your children's names James? Lily?" Sirius asks

"I am most curious too", Dumbledore says

"The octuplets are 12 and their names are Iolanthe Lillian, Charlus Sirius, Euphemia Andromeda, Lotus Marlene, Ignotus Remus, Jarred Severus, Dorea Alice, Ebony Clara, then the quadruplets that are 11 Kunal Francis, Rosalina Marie, Flora Helena, and Camilla Josephina, then the twins that are 10 Abraham Samuel and Ivy Cypress, the Ralston Ted who is 9, then the twins Acacia Laura and Cherry Leanne, then Jasmine Eartha who is 7, Narcissus Fleamont who is 6, then the triplets Dahlia Hazel, Holly Heather and Sage Matthew, then Aster Luke who is 4, then Zinnia Lupa who is 3, then the triplets Cedar Evan, John Allan and Basil Clarence who are 2, the Sorrel William who is 1 and lastly Violet Sarah Potter who is 2 months", Lily says

"16 girls and 14 boys", James says

"You sure have a big family Prongs", Sirius laughs

"I was an only child and Lily doesn't get along with her sister so we wanted a big family. We love them all. But I think we are done with having children", James says

"You are right Potter", Lily growls

"Lils you know you wouldn't change our children for the world", James says

Lily smiles, "No I wouldn't"

Dumbledore could see the love between the couple had only gotten stronger during their time away.

"Headmaster I would like the item I loaned you when last we saw each other", James says politely

"I haven't got it on me at the moment I will return it too you within a week", Dumbledore says

"Very well. I know what my cloak is like so don't try and fool me. Now if you excuse us we would like to go too our tents to sleep before tomorrow we will come into the hall at 9. Then you can allow are Harry and the other student that are under 16 to place their names", James says

"I will be waiting", Dumbledore says, "Did you mean it when you wanted a international Quidditch Tournament?"

"Yes. It will make it more fun for everyone in-between tasks as there is a lot of time. It will provide international cooperation. You can have all your house teams in it or make a team with all houses combined. It will be a good way for everyone to make friends with the other schools", James says

Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus couldn't believe how considerate James was now.

"I will have the Heads of House tell the students about it and post Quidditch Captains as we didn't do this year. I think each house will have a team", Dumbledore says

"Fine be me", James says

"With that Good Evening Headmaster, Madam Bones, Sirius, Remus, Mrs Lupin, Minerva and Severus", Lily says

Harry and his parents and siblings all walk out of the office and outside and too the tents that had been set up by Professors Sanderson.

"That one is yours and the quidditch pitch is set up. All students are getting ready too sleep. When do they put their names in the goblet?" Professor Sanderson asks

"9 am. So we should all get to bed", Lily says

Harry helps put his sisters and brothers too bed and says goodnight to his parents before going to his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a hectic day. And he wanted to met his betrotheds as well as Hermione tomorrow too!...

* * *

 _Dumbledore's Office…_

* * *

Dumbledore was in a mood James, Lily and Harry where alive! And he didn't know what that meant for Neville Longbottom. Was it Harry or Neville the prophecy child? Would this interfere with his Greater Good plan? A world of Pure-Bloods?

Now they wanted that blasted cloak back and he had given it to Neville Longbottom as he wanted to test Neville and Neville did not need to be seen. So what was he going to do? James would know if he gave him a different cloak. He needed that cloak back if he was to gain the trust of Lily and James. But could he risk Neville rebelling? Hopefully all of this wouldn't put a kink in his plans…

* * *

 _Remus's Rooms…_

* * *

"I can't believe Prongs is alive! After all these years! Can you believe it Moony?" Sirius asks

"It is a bit hard to believe we will have to ask them how they did it", Remus says

"He was acting different did you notice?" Sirius asks

"We all did Sirius", Amelia says to her husband

"He was acting grown up Sirius", Remus says

"Did you see all the children they had?" Tonks asks

"Yes. They are so well behaved. Harry had grown and those girls he was talking to where his betrotheds! James and Lily never mentioned they betrothed Harry", Remus says

"He is also betrothed to my niece Susan. I don't know who else", Amelia says

"Harry has got to be a ladies man", Sirius says

"Hopefully he doesn't act like the Marauders did in their days at Hogwarts", Amelia comments

"Why?" Sirius asks

"Because you where very irresponsible back then", Amelia replies

"I wonder how they survived and if they are going to stay around after all this is over", Remus muses

"Of course they will stay", Sirius says

"They have made lives for themselves in the US Sirius they probably won't come back to live here", Amelia says

"I know they will stay! I know it they won't leave us again and Harry has betrothed here in the UK", Sirius replies

"Still doesn't mean they will stay", Tonks points out

"She is right Sirius", Remus says with a sigh

"I know they will", Sirius says

Remus sighs, "We will see"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This story is based on The Ilvermorny Champion by Vance McGill please go and check his story out.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: I have changed it so Lily is a Princess of Alfheim. So the Potters are High Elves.**

* * *

 **Chapter .5.**

* * *

 _Gryffindor Tower_

* * *

Fred, George and Lee go down from there dorm and see everyone gathered by the notice board. They push their way forward. They all gasp at the notice.

 _Attention Sixteen Year Old Students!_

 _Due to last minute information that was bought to Headmaster Dumbledore and the other Headmasters and Headmistress also Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch. The previous rule which only allowed seventeen year and older to submit their names into the goblet of fire as been amended._

 _Students 16 and older now have permission to submit their names into the Goblet of Fire. The Age Line has been amended to allow 16 years and older to cross the line._

 _PLEASE NOTE: If you are chosen as Champion, you CAN'T back out. Before you submit your name into the Goblet, make sure this is a serious decision. The Tournament is difficult and dangerous, and there is risk to limb and life._

 _Good luck to all my lions who submit there name into the Goblet of Fire_

 _Thank You_

 _Professor McGonagall_

 _Head of Gryffindor House_

 _Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts_

"Wicked!" the twins cheer

"Cool!" Lee cheers

"We don't need that aging potion now", George says

"We can give it too the younger years", Fred says

"I doubt it would have worked. But this is so cool", Lee says

"Lets go enter our name and win!" the twins say

Angelina and Alicia walk over too them.

"Problems Angie?" George asks

"Don't call my Angie. And no there is no problem", Angelina replies

"We don't think either of you are the right choice for Hogwarts Champion", Alicia says

"Oh yeah? Who would?" Fred asks

"One of the other Houses like the Slytherins?" George asks

"No. Us", Alicia says

George, Fred and Lee laugh.

"What is the problem with us being one of the Champions?" Angelina asks

"Nothing", Lee says

"Nothing at all", George and Fred say

They hurry away in order to put there names in the goblet…

* * *

 _Ilvermorny Tents_

* * *

Harry got up early Halloween Morning. Thanks to his Dad sending a bucket of cold water on him. He was going to prank his Dad good. Harry dries himself off with a charm and goes out to join his family for breakfast.

"How did you sleep Harry?" Lily asks

"Fine Mum. Excited to see all my betroths and Hermione today", Harry replies

James chuckles, "You are a ladies man"

"Thank Dad. I did grow up with one of the Marauders. But you know I am bisexual and I noticed a few men last night. My Elven instincts told me they were my mates", Harry says

"At least Harry will be gentlemen unlike some people", Lily says

"Hey!" James says

Lily chuckles. His Mum was breast feeding Violet and his Dad was feeding Sorrel.

After they got changed and headed to the mess tent everyone had gathered.

"It's pouring", Harry says

"I will protect us now lets get going", Lily says, "All Ilvermorny join together and we are united. We will support each other as each of you put their names in the goblet"

They walk out of the tents as one with James leading with his scars under glamour's. Lily's charms made sure no rain fell on them.

Soon they enter the Entrance Hall all dry thanks to Harry's mother. Harry was glad one of his mothers Mastery's was in Charms. Otherwise they all would have been drenched by the walk from the tents to the Hall.

They enter the Great Hall where the Goblet was and the Goblet was surround by a white line of magic. The age line. The Teachers, Headmasters, Headmistresses, Remus, Tonks, Amelia, Sirius, Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch where lined up at the oak doors of the Great Hall. Harry knew the other schools had submitted there names as there students where looking around getting to know the Hogwarts students.

"Make way! The Ilvermorny delegates wish to enter their name into the Goblet of Fire! Lets all wish them good luck!" Dumbledore says using a Sonorous charm so everyone could hear him

All the students parted way and the 29 delegates of Ilvermorny enter there names and line up for Harry to put his name.

"Good luck son", James says squeezing his shoulder

"You will do fine", Lily says letting go of his shoulder

"Good luck big brother", the Potter children say

Harry walks up confidently towards the Goblet. He was nervous but he didn't think he would get picked. All the Ilvermorny students smiled encouragingly at him. Showing their support by standing on either side of the Goblet.

There were mummers and whispers around the Hall from the not just the Hogwarts students but the other schools too. But Fleur Delacour joined the lined Ilvermorny students showing her betrothed her support. Harry breathed deep and stepped over the age line. Coursing more louder whispers.

"Hey! How is he able to get past the line! He's 14! That's bloody unfair! I want to enter my name! And some of the others have to be 15!" a Gryffindor student yells

Harry sees the student and saw the colours on his uniform which showed he was a Gryffindor. He was the surprised the red on his uniform didn't clash with the boys red hair and his face which was rapidly turning red. The student appeared about his age. Harry knew the boy was entitled to his opinion. But he had been trained since he got his wand spells that some of the students of Hogwarts probably haven't learnt yet.

"Ronald Weasley!" Minerva McGonagall yells, "Sixty points from Gryffindor and detention for two weeks. One with Mr Filch and the other with Professor Snape!"

"What for? It is unfair he shouldn't enter", Weasley says

"For disrespecting our Ilvermorny students and for that outburst! And other forty points from Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall says and walks over and grabs Ronald's arm and drags him from the Hall, "Your mother will be hearing from me!"

Harry sees Dumbledore use the Sonorous charm again and clears his throat.

"Attention students. Harry Potter may be fourteen-years-old but he placed 2nd out of a competition of sixty. All of them older then himself. Including all the students before him which DO have fifthteen-year-olds in there delegate as well. But the Headmaster of Ilvermorny and the Magical Congress of the United States of America has given these students permission to enter their names. All the Headmasters, Headmistresses, Mr Bagman, Mr Crouch and I made a unanimous decision to support MASCUA's decision. Now please proceed Mr Potter", Dumbledore says

Harry nodded his thanks and turned to the Goblet and realised his parchment with his name on it into it. Harry quickly stepped back across the age line. Fleur claps, followed by his siblings, followed by his fellow students, then some in the Great Hall from students of Hogwarts. Harry nodded his thanks and blushed while he walked back over to his family.

The Ilvermorny students went back too their tents to eat breakfast and discuss useful spells for the competition.

"What was with that red-haired? He couldn't even behave in front of everyone", Noel a sixteen-year-old student says

"Obviously he has jealousy issues and a need to prove himself. Why would he be in Gryffindor? Professor J Potter said all people with a thirst to prove themselves normally end up in Slytherin?" Andrea asks

"We probably would known how students get into their houses. Some might fool the Hat. We are lucking with how we are picked", Harry replies

"We are", all students agreed

Harry decides to go and find his betroths he knew would be in the library. He goes to his family tent.

"Mum? Dad? Can either of you show me the way to the library?" Harry asks

"I will take you son", James says

They start walking towards the Castle. Harry's German Shepard Maya, one of his wolves Balto and one of his lions Simba and his Wyvern was curled on his shoulder where with them.

"So what do you think of the Castle?" James asks

"It is ok. Nothing like Ilvermorny though", Harry says

"How was your talk with those girls last night?" James asks

"It went great. But I get the feeling they are being bullied. You know how I feel about bullies", Harry replies

James sighs, "I know. I also know you will not allow anyone to bully your girls"

"And Hermione", Harry says

"What are your feelings about Hermione?" James asks

"I feel like she is a great person. And she is really cute too. But I don't think she sees herself clearly", Harry replies

"Well if you do end up dating her. I will approve a betrothal contract and I am sure your mother will too", James says

"You don't mind that will make 16 girls? And I liked some of the boys as well", Harry asks

"No I don't. I know your bi-sexual. And I would arrange a betrothal contract with any boy you what. But Like the girl Hermione they will have to pass the parents test", James says grinning

"Dad", Harry says with a sigh

"It is a fathers and mothers right", James says smiling

"I feel a connection to some of the boys and girls in different schools. It is my Elven instincts isn't it?" Harry asks

"It is. Your Mum hasn't found a need to find more soulmates but your powerful and your Grandfather High King Oblan said that powerful High Elves find more mates", James replies

"Thanks for telling me Dad. I know some of my powers. But do I tell my mates them?" Harry asks

"That is up too you. But you should find somewhere private to tell them and ask for a vow of silence", James answers

"Thanks Dad. What are you going to do about your friends?" Harry asks

"I don't know yet. The Full Moon is soon. I might join them. I don't know yet", James replies

"I can join. I have over 29 forms. 13 magical creatures and 16 non-magical", Harry says

"I did expect you to ask. So you can join if I go. Not if I don't understand?" James asks seriously

"I do Dad", Harry says

"Harry", Fleur says as they enter the Entrance Hall

"My beautiful Fleur", Harry says giving her a kiss

That had people looking at them. The boys where giving Harry dirty looks.

"I know you are meeting your betroths so I will come with you", Fleur says

"I would love you to come", Harry replies

"Come the Library is this way", James says smiling

James leads them to the Library.

"Thanks Dad", Harry says

"If the librarian is the same it will be Madam Pince. She is very strict and protective of her books. Be respectful to her", James says

"I will always treat women and girls with respect", Harry replies

"That's me boy. Now I am going to speak with Minerva. I will see you later son, Fleur", James says with pride leaving them

"No animals", Madam Pince says

"They won't damage your books Ma'am. They are always with me. If they do I will pay for new copies", Harry says nicely

"Very well", Madam Pince says

Harry goes over to the table where he sees Hermione, Padma, Lilith, Su, Isobel, Luna and Mandy. The other girls where around the table.

"Hello ladies", Harry says smiling

The girls smile at him.

"I am sure you know I am Harry. But alas I do not know who is who unless I sat with them last night", Harry says

"I am Susan Bones", Susan says

"Pleasure to meet you Susan", Harry says kissing her hand making her blush

"I am Daphne Greengrass", Daphne says

"Pleasure to meet you Daphne", Harry says kissing her hand

The Ice Queen's stony expression softens and she blushes.

"I am Tracey Davis", Tracey says

"Pleasure to meet you Tracey", Harry says kissing her hand

"I am Morag MacDougal", Morag says

"Pleasure to meet you Morag", Harry says kissing her hand

"I am Katie Bell", Katie says

"Pleasure to meet you Katie", Harry says again kissing the Ladies hand

He does the same for the last too Fay and Megan.

"May I seat with you lovely ladies?" Harry asks

They giggle and say yes.

"Who are your animals?" Fay asks

"They are some of my familiars. The German Shepard is Maya, the wolf is Balto, the lion is Simba and the Wyvern is Spectra. I have other familiars too", Harry says scratching Maya's ears

"Mr Potter it is good to see you again. I saw you put your name in the Goblet. It was very rude of Weasley to speak like that", Hermione says

"Please call me Harry. So you know this boy?" Harry asks

Daphne snorts, "Who doesn't know his family"

"Is his family famous?" Harry asks

"They have 7 kids", Katie says, "All in Gryffindor. The three eldest have graduated Bill is the eldest and is a Curse Breaking, next is Charlie who is a Dragon Handler and Percy who works at the Ministry. They have twins Fred and George and they are identical they are in their 6th year here. They are pranksters"

"My Dad would like that", Harry says smiling

"Don't give them ideas beloved", Katie threatens with her wand

"The boy who yelled at you is Ronald Weasley he is our age. He is rude and is a pig when eating. Heaven help the woman who marries him if any do he is that gross and rude", Fay says

"The youngest is Ginny Weasley who is trying to go out with Neville. He is your age. But us girls think it is all do to with his fame", Tracey says

"Is this Neville Longbottom?" Harry asks

"Yes why?" Megan asks

"He is my godbrother. I will have to make time to talk to him. So why is he famous?" Harry asks

The girls then explain his last few years at Hogwarts and Voldemort. Which made Harry frown. How was Voldemort alive? Or in spirit form at the very least? After all his Dad blow the house up! Nobody could have survived that. His father nearly didn't. If it hadn't been for the goblins. He would have to tell his parents.

"Well it sounds like tests to me. I know your telling the truth think about his first year. It was all a test", Harry says

They girls think about it and he was right all the enchantments on the Philosophers Stone could be passed by a first year.

"Who would be trying to test him?" Hermione asks

"I don't know. Maybe the someone who set the whole things up. Who did?" Harry asks

"Professor Dumbledore", Morag says

"Well that makes sense. His second year Dumbledore could have used his Phoenix to get into the Chamber and slay the Basilisk before anyone got hurt. And Hogwarts should have wards that protect against dark objects", Harry replies

"There should be now you mention it so why take the ward done and have us all in danger?" Mandy asks

"To test Neville", Harry says

"Auntie will want to know this. I will tell her next time I see her", Susan says

"What is it like having Sirius for an Uncle?" Harry asks

"He is pretty cool. He told me stories of the Marauders. And that your father was like a brother to him. Auntie and I can see the pain in his eyes talking about your Dad. Will your Dad talk to him?" Susan asks

"I don't know", Harry says honestly

"Do you know about them?" Susan asks

"Yes Dad told me and my siblings all about Padfoot and Moony. I have vag memories of them but that is it", Harry replies

"Do you like living in America?" Padma asks

"Yes. It has become my home as you can tell by my accent. Ilvermorny is great", Harry replies

"Tell us about it", Katie says

So Harry tells them about Ilvermorny and his sexuality.

"So Hermione will you go on a date with me?" Harry asks

"Why would you want to go out with me?" Hermione asks

"Your beautiful and intelligent and I see a strong women", Harry replies

"What about my teeth and hair?" Hermione asks

"I like your hair and teeth. You are perfect in everyway", Harry replies

"Really?" Hermione asks unsure

"Yes. Now will you go on a date with me? We can spend some time together then with then other girls. I would also ask you to the Yale Ball but I know that is too soon", Harry asks, "That's if you don't have a boyfriend"

Hermione blushes

"I don't have a boyfriend. Never in fact", Hermione says blushing in embarrassment

Harry felt happy he would have her first kiss! That's if she let him date her.

"So will you go on a date with me?" Harry asks

"Yes I would love too", Hermione says blushing

"When is your next Hogsmeade Weekend?" Harry asks

"Next Saturday", Hermione says

"Then I look forward too our date", Harry says, "Don't worry girls I will spend my time equally around you and any others I find"

"Do you think you will be Ilvermorny's champion?" Isobel asks

"My parents and siblings believe so. But I will let fate decide", Harry replies

"You will be champion Harry", Luna says smiling

"We will see", Harry says smiling

"You got 2nd overall of 60 I think you will be a Champion", Su says

"I had a lot of training by my Dad and Mum. They wanted me to be able to protect myself", Harry replies, "My siblings have started to learn too. The ones with wands"

"What is it like at Beauxbatons Fleur?" Hermione asks

They continue talking not noticing they were being watched…

* * *

After leaving his son in the Library with his Ladies. James heads for McGonagall's office. He knocks on the door and hears come in. James sees she is with Sirius and Remus. He cursed in his head he didn't want to talk to them now. Later maybe. Now no.

"James this is a surprise come on in", Minerva says

"Thanks Minerva", James says and conjures a chair

"How can I help you?" Minerva asks

"I think Professor Flitwick should be here", James says

"I will floo him", Minerva says leaving the room

"Prongs it has been a long time", Remus says

"Yes it has", James says

"Why didn't you tell us you where alive?" Sirius asks hurt, "Weren't we like brothers"

"Sometimes families have to split apart for the good of the family", James replies

He surprises Remus and Sirius with his maturity.

"Just tell us why", Sirius asks

"I can't", James says, "Not yet"

James was a very cautious since that night had Godric's Hollow. And before that so that was why he never told Sirius or Remus or even Peter of the backup plan.

"We have been mourning you, Lily and Harry for 13 years Prongs don't you think we are owed an explanation?" Sirius asks

"I did what I had to do", James replies

"Is that all you have to say!?" Sirius asks voice loud and standing from his chair

"At this time yes", James says

Remus pushes Sirius back into his chair

"Hello James your looking well", Professor Flitwick says coming into the room

"Thank you Professor", James says

"Call me Filius as your not a student anymore", Flitwick says

"Alright Filius", James says with a smile

"What is this about James?" Minerva asks

"Well it has to do with those young Ravenclaw students", James says

"Which students?" Flitwick asks

"Miss Granger, Miss Patil, Miss Moon, Miss Li, Miss MacDougal, Miss Lovegood and Miss Brocklehurst", Minerva replies for James, "Those the girls James?"

"Yes. Those students who were pushed away from their housemates. That is bullying Filius if I have ever seen it and I am quite concerned about bullying", James says surprising all of them

"Why would you be interested in those students?" Filius asks

"My son is betrothed to all of them but Miss Granger and it is not just that Harry can't stand bullies in any form or manner. And he makes sure everyone knows it", James replies

That shocked the other people in the room. To know James Potter's son didn't like bullies.

"Have you bought the bullying up with Headmaster Dumbledore?" James asks

"Yes I have. But he told me to leave the girls alone as it will build character", Flitwick replies

"Well you can expect me children especially Harry to do something about the bullying when he sees or hears about it. If you do nothing", James warns

"What would he do?" Minerva asks

"Either force a punishment and he can or duels of satisfaction. It won't matter if it is a student or adult who is bullying people Harry cares for he will challenge them especially the adults to duels of satisfaction. The kids he would force detention, suspension and points taking", James explains

"He can't do that", Minerva says

"You will find he will if people start bullying people he cares for. He is not afraid to duel", James says

"He is only 14 how can he duel?" Sirius asks

"Curriculum at Ilvermorny is advanced", James replies, "Not to mention Lily and mine lessons with our son"

"We will see what we can do. Miss Granger is a favourite student of many in this school", Flitwick says, "She is a prodigy"

"Well my son took a liking to her. So you better watch out for the bullies and punish them or Harry will do it himself", James warns

"We will", Minerva says

"Now what was it about that red-haired boy this morning?" James asks

"I am sorry for that. He is one of my lions, a fourth year, problem child. His name is Ronald Weasley", Minerva replies

"Weasley didn't they have 5 children?" James asks

"He is the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley. They had Ronald in 1980 and Ginevra in 1981. The first girl in the Weasley family for generations. So she gets a lot of attention. The older boys were all Prefects and Head boys except Charlie who was Quidditch Captain. The Twins they have didn't get the badge", Minerva says

"They worship the Marauders James", Sirius says with a grin

James ignores that, "Molly?"

"She was a Prewett. Sister to Fabian and Gideon", Minerva replies

"I remember those two. Nice guys and funny when they wanted to be. They were tough as nails too", James says, "They were jokesters"

"Just like yourself and those too. But Ronald is a problem-child. Truth is he should be two years behind everyone else in his year. He is not a bright boy and very lazy. He all he concentrates on Quidditch. He bullies other students. His grades are Acceptations in a few classes but he has lower grades in the rest", Minerva says

"And he doesn't even try in class", Flitwick says

"Then why hasn't he been held back a year or two? That's how it's done at Ilvermorny. But we don't have many of those", James replies

"Dumbledore is the reason. He had many reasons not to fail Mr Weasley. One he doesn't believe in letting students fall back a year. Otherwise Mr Goyle and Mr Crabbe in Slytherin would also be back two years. Another reason Arthur Weasley is now a Lord and is part of the Wizengamot and Dumbledore's alliance. If Dumbledore outed that Mr Weasley was a bad student it could bring issues for the _Noble_ House of Weasley. That is what Molly Weasley says", Minerva informs James

"So Dumbledore is letting Mr Weasley just breeze through his education. So he can save face with his Alliance Member?" James asks

"Yes. I am part of that Alliance but I don't want to be. But have little choice with what other alliances are out there", Minerva says

"I will invite you to the Shadow Phoenix Alliance I am bring my Grandfathers legacy back. You can formally change alliances at the next Wizengamot meeting", James offers

"I would be delighted to join your Alliance", Minerva says with a smile

"So Dumbledore is letting his Alliance children off easy", James says

"Correct. And there is more, due to Mr Weasley's outburst in the Great Hall I will send out letters to the parents but Molly Weasley always sends a howler back at me not to make up lies of her _dear_ son. As you could see he is a loud, obnoxious and rude child. I've had complaints from students about his behaviour and eating habits. But the last time I told Mr Weasley off I also got a howler from Molly and a lecture from Albus", Minerva explains

"Isn't that her husbands decision?" James asks with his eyebrow raised

"Molly has her husband by the balls James. Arthur may be Lord Weasley, but Molly is really the one who is Lord and decides things", Sirius says

"Lily would never do that to me about official House of Potter business but we always talk everything out", James replies

"Well I should be clear I did not just punish Mr Weasley because he complained about Harry entering the Tournament when he us so young. To be honest and clear most of the students in the Hall probably thought that too", Minerva explains

"I know and Lily knows that would happen and so did Harry", James replies

"I punished Mr Weasley because he was breaching etiquette when it came to respecting guests of Hogwarts. As Hogwarts needs to be scene in a good light for our guests. I explained that precisely that to him this morning", Minerva explains

"Does Mr Weasley bully the girls I mentioned?" James asks

"Yes he especially doesn't like Miss Granger as she is a prodigy", Flitwick says

"Well you can expect Harry not to put up with that. So you better give him a warning. Harry hates bullies as I said. And he will do a punishment he sees fit. If Molly Weasley sends a howler he knows how to destroy them before they go off. So they won't worry him", James informs them

"We will pass it along", Minerva promises

"Do you believe Harry doesn't deserve to be in this Tournament? Or not qualified?" James asks

"I never said that but I don't envy you as these tasks are made for seventeen year old", Minerva says

"I think James you should have kept Harry out of it. This Tournament is dangerous", Sirius says

James stands up, "My son is perfectly capable of competing if his name comes out. You have no idea what he can do. You should believe in your own godson Sirius! Maybe when you see him in action you might change your mind. Maybe everyone who doubts him will. Have a good day Professors. I came here for what I wanted. Oh and one more thing think about the Quidditch teams as the tent will be sent up for everyone to have a Quidditch Tournament too"

James walks out and Sirius and Remus follow.

"I didn't mean it like that James! But Harry is only 14 years old", Sirius says

"And he can do all things kids his age can't do", James replies

"I am sorry", Sirius says

"We will cheer for him if he gets selected", Remus says

"Why did you change alliances?" James asks suddenly

"We thought the Shadow Phoenix Alliance was over and we owe Albus a lot", Sirius says

"You could have taken it over. I would have approved and so would my father and grandfather", James replies, "Why do you trust Dumbledore so much?"

"Because he has done a lot for us", Remus says

"Maybe you should think on that. You might find he hasn't done as much as you think", James says walking away

Letting Remus and Sirius think about what he said…

* * *

 _In Castle_

* * *

Harry walked out of the library happy he had a date with Hermione and he was getting along well with all his betrothed. Fleur had left ten minutes before Harry to go and find her sister. Harry was looking around at all the portraits and was seeing the ghosts. He had meet Nearly Headless Nick, Bloody Baron, Fat Friar and the Grey Lady who all recognised him as the Lord of Hogwarts. They told him that the Headmaster used the portraits to spy on everyone.

That disturb Harry a bit that the Headmaster would spy on the students. Harry was deep in thought when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry", Harry says to two identical twins

"It is ok", the say together

"I am Harry", Harry says

"We…"

"…now who…"

"…you are…"

"…we are Fred…"

"…and George"

Harry felt a connection to Fred..

"Pleasure to meet you. What are you doing with that parchment?" Harry asks and suddenly gets a look at it, "That's the Marauders Map"

"No…"

"…it is…"

"…not"

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good", Harry says pointing his wand at the parchment and the Map appears

"How…"

"…did…"

"…you know?"

"My Father is Prongs, Sirius Black is Padfoot, Remus Lupin is Moony and Wormtail was the traitor Pettigrew", Harry says  
"Really? Professor Lupin and Black are our heros? And your father?" Fred asks

"Yes", Harry says

"We are not worthy. We are not worthy", the twins say starting to bow

Harry laughs, "I think you are according to my fiancees"

"We love mayhem", the twins say

"Make sure you don't bully and we won't have a problem", Harry replies

"I am sure we won't", the twins say

Harry had a feeling he was really going to enjoy Fred being his soulmate…

* * *

 _Ravenclaw Common Room…_

* * *

Hermione had come back from the library happy with her friends they had spent time with Harry learning about Ilvermorny and it sounded so much better then Hogwarts. And Harry had made them all think of things a bit differently.

Hermione couldn't wait for her date she was getting over the fact she would be a sister-wife if her and Harry went that far. Harry even admitted he still handed found all his soulmates yet but he had felt things for a few boys that he had seen in the Great Hall.

Hermione had found a book on betrothals and multiple marriages and she was going to read it. It would help her is she did get together with Harry.

"We have something to talk to you about Granger and you other want to be's", Cho Chang says and she was with Marietta Edgecombe

"What would that be?" Hermione asks

"We saw you in the Library Granger you and your fellow whores", Marietta says

"You leave Harry Potter alone", Cho says

"Why me? And excuse me but Harry approached me", Hermione says

"And we are his betrothed", Mandy says

"Why is this any of your business?" Hermione asks

"It is our business! You need to get it Granger we might not be able to do anything about betrothal contracts but we can get rid of you", Marietta says

"Harry is the Heir of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter and the future Lord. The one of oldest houses in our world. Until yesterday it Was thought to be extinct", Cho says

"You know I she mention that it was a Pureblood House till that Mudblood got her hooks into James Potter. Potter and his siblings are Half-Bloods. And heirs of a Pureblood house and that isn't right", Marietta says

"What we are saying Granger is House Potter doesn't need another mudblood tainting its bloodline. It is disrespectful to ancestors of the Potters. You she be ashamed of yourself and keep your bushy hair and buck teeth out of House Potter", Cho says

"Excuse me?" Hermione asks trying not to get upset, "Harry asked _me_ on a date"

"He did ask you too the Yale Ball too", Marietta says

"Yes but that is only if we like each other enough to go with each other", Hermione replies

"The Potters return will be big news and the Yale ball will be closely watched. What do you think will happen if you go with him? You will get howlers and hex-letters. So many you will have to leave the wizarding world", Marietta says

Hermione was trying not to let the tears fall.

"Turn Potter down and find another Muggle-Born", Cho says

"Leave Chang, Edgecombe or we will tell Harry your trying to _poach_ him", Padma says fire in her eyes

Cho and Marietta go white.

"We aren't", Cho says

"Yes you are. You're trying to poach him. Harry is interested in Hermione, then you have to let their relationship take its course. Poaching is a serious offence. Possible expulsion, Azkaban and fines for your House which are only Lesser. Blood feuds could happen or worse Harry can challenge you to a duel of satisfaction or a dual of honour right now. So as long as Harry is interested in Hermione she is off limits", Su says

"Turn him down or else Granger", Cho says and her and Marietta leave

"You have to tell Harry about the poaching treat", Mandy says

"What is poaching?" Hermione asks

"We will explain while we get you cleaned up", Lilith says

They all go up the stairs to the dorms and they start to explain pure-blood etiquette to Hermione…

* * *

 _Gryffindor Common Room..._

* * *

Ginny was passing in front of the fire. What was she going to do. Her Mother and her were working on the Augusta and Neville for a betrothal contract so Ginny could get all the fame with Neville's name. But now the Potter's where back. And they where from an old line and would have a lot of money so she would never have to work and she would have the famous name.

She would have to talk it over with her mother would it be Longbottom or Potter?...

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I have added a couple of schools. Just to let you know they are in this chapter**

* * *

 **Author's Note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 **Chapter .6.**

* * *

 _31_ _st_ _of October 1994_

* * *

It was raining again and Harry decided he liked the weather more in the US then here but his mates where here. Maybe they could compromise. Now they were all heading inside Hogwarts for the names to come out of the Goblet of Fire.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for them when they arrived into the Entrance Hall. They were all dry thinks to Lily Potter and her excellent charm work.

"Good evening Ilvermorny Delegates. Again, I invite you to sit at the Ravenclaw table with Beauxbatons Delegates. Lord and Lady Potter and your other children and both Professors Sanderson's can sit at the Head table again. There will be a feast before the choosing of the Champions", Professor McGonagall says

"Thank you Deputy Headmistress", James says

"Thank you Professor", Harry says

They all move into the hall and go over to the Ravenclaw Table where Beauxbatons were already were. Harry saw his mates again. They all greeted him with a smile.

James and Lily go to the Head Table they were at the end and Sirius, Remus, Amelia and Tonks where near them. They still haven't been abled to really talk again what has happen between them.

"Before the names are drawn from the Goblet. We will have a feast with foods from our special guests schools home countries. So without any farer ado. Let the feast begin!" Dumbledore says clapping his hands

Plates and plates of food appear. Harry spent the time talking to his mates.

"So who do you think the Champion for Hogwarts will be?" Harry asks them

"We think Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet from Gryffindor have a far shot and so do the Weasley Twins", Mandy says

"But so does Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff and Rodger Davies from Ravenclaw", Hermione says

"We don't know about the Slytherin's as we don't interact much", Padma adds

"Harry I need to speak with you about something important", Hermione says to Harry, "But I don't want to do it in public"

"If I am not chosen as Champion I will speak with you tonight. But if I am I will be very busy tonight so we will have to do it tomorrow", Harry explains wondering what Hermione had to tell him which was so private

"Oh, alright", Hermione says

"I promise I will do my best if I am chosen as Champion to speak with you tomorrow. Especially since it sounds really important", Harry promises, "If nothing else happens"

"Thank you", Hermione says smiling

When soon everyone is done eating and the golden plates disappear and the tables where all spotless again. Harry could feel the excitement in the air. The hall was softly noisy with excitement. Which went away as soon as Dumbledore stood up and all the hall goes silent.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision. I estimate it will take 1 more minute. Now, when the Champions names are called. I would like them please to come up to the top of the hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber where they will be receiving their first instructions", Dumbledore says indicating the door to the side behind the staff table

Dumbledore took out his wand and waved it around the hall and all the candles dim except those in the carved pumpkins. The diming of all the candles plunged the Great Hall into semidarkness and you could see the Goblet of Fire's blue flame burning more brightly then before at the top of the hall.

Suddenly the flames in of the Goblet turn red and sparks fly from it. The next moment a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and looked at it.

"The Champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announces

Polite clapping comes from everyone Harry smiles at his mate as she gets up and heads to the back chamber.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore announces

Again everyone claps but it was slightly louder then Fleur's. Harry knew it was because it was about Viktor's fame. Viktor heads out to the back chamber.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Misra Academy for Magic India is Sanjay Patil!" Dumbledore announces

Everyone claps for him Harry sees his mate Padma clap for her brother loudly. Sanjay moves to the back room.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Castelobruxo is Cezar Da Costa!" Dumbledore announces

Everyone claps again and Cezar heads to the back room.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Koldovstoretz is Adrian Dragomir!" Dumbledore announces

Everyone claps as Adrian gets up and heads to the back room.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Mahoutokoro is Akio Moto!" Dumbledore announces

Clapping happens again as the Champion for Japan heads into the back chamber.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Olympia Academy of Magic in Greece is Demetra Spiro!" Dumbledore announces

Clapping begins. A girl gets up from further up the Ravenclaw table and heads out to the back chamber.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion of Uagadou is Simba Mazur!" Dumbledore says

A older teen gets up from the Gryffindor table to clapping and heads into the back room.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Ilvermorny is Harry Potter!" Dumbledore announces

All of Harry's classmates all cheer for him. Harry was shocked he had been chosen. He gets up and moves to the back of the hall is head held high as whispers where following him as he was the youngest so far at only 14 years of age. He sees his parents waiting for him and looks at him with pride. He sees the people his mother and father told him about Sirius Black, Amelia Bones-Black, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks all looking shocked he had been chosen which he was just a little insulted at. But then again they didn't know him. He sees Severus Snape who his mother had pointed out looking at him with hatred and loathing. Alastor Moody was looking at him creepily at him with what Harry could see was satisfaction which confused Harry and Harry promised himself he would find out why this Moody character was so satisfied. Harry sees Professor McGonagall looking at him in shock and pity. Which made Harry angry but he remaindered himself she didn't know what he could do. Dumbledore was looking at him with excitement and joy which confused Harry. Harry was going to have to tell his parents about this.

"I'm so proud of you my son. You will make all our ancestors proud and Ilvermorny too", James whispers in his sons ear before realising him to Lily

"I am so proud of you and so would be our whole family", Lily whispers to him, "Head on through that doorway. We'll be there after all the other schools have their Champions"

Harry nods and heads to the back door and makes his way through thinking why was Dumbledore and Moody so interested in the fact he was chosen?...

* * *

 _Back in the Hall…_

* * *

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Australia Academy of Magic is Leanne Smart!" Dumbledore announces

People clap as a girl from the Gryffindor table gets up and makes her way out back.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Acosta Academy in Spain is Isabella Castro!" Dumbledore announces

A girl from the Hufflepuff table gets up and moves to the back of the hall.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for the Chen Academy in China is Mulan Jiang!" Dumbledore announces

A girl gets up from the Hufflepuff table and smiles and bows to her Headmaster and walks out the back.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Adler Academy in Germany is Dierk Brandt!" Dumbledore says

A older teen stands from the Slytherin Table and moves out the back quick.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Falk Academy for Norway, Sweden and Finland is Ingrid Dagmar!" Dumbledore announces

A older girl gets up from the Hufflepuff Table and smiles and walks out the back.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Isis School in Egypt is Gamila Smara!" Dumbledore announces

There was clapping as the student heads out back.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Karin Academy from Israel is Ziva Abbas!" Dumbledore announces

A teenager gets up from the Slytherin table and quickly heads out back.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for the Anderson Academy of Denmark is Cecilia Falk!" Dumbledore announces

The girl gets up from the Ravenclaw Table and smiles and heads out back.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for the Caesar School of Italy is Franco Scola!" Dumbledore announces

There was clapping and a boy gets up from the Gryffindor table and quickly heads out back.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Salem is Sarah Dixon!" Dumbledore says

A older girl gets up from the Ravenclaw Table and makes her way out back.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Nadeau Academy of Canada is Zoe Wright!" Dumbledore announces

A girl gets up from the Slytherin Table and quickly walks out the back.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for Wattana Academy of Thailand is Intira Metharom!" Dumbledore announces

A girl gets up from the Slytherin Table and bows before heading out back.

The flames of the Goblet turn red again and again a charred piece of parchment flutters out of the Goblet.

"The Champion for the King Academy of New Zealand is Jack Hodgons!" Dumbledore announces

A boy from Gryffindor Table gets up and heads out the back.

"And the Champion for Hogwarts is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announces

The whole Hufflepuff table erupts in cheers at there first chance at glory and Cedric smiles and gets up and heads out back.

"Excellent! We have our 23 champions. I am sure you all will support them all. So give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real – ", Dumbledore stops

And everyone could see that the Goblet was lit red again. And sparks where flying before _another_ piece of parchment flies out of the Goblet. Dumbledore snatches it.

"Neville Longbottom", Dumbledore says

The Great Hall was silent for a second before the were cries of 'Cheat' from around the room. Neville himself was looking very pale and was in shock. At how his name could have gotten in the Goblet.

Lily and James look at the boy who was their friends Frank and Alice Longbottom's son and could immediately tell he didn't put his name in the Goblet himself or ask someone too. He looked like to them that he wanted to be sick. James quickly looks around the room to see if he could spot something all the teachers were in shock including Sirius and Remus. And the Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones-Black and Auror Tonks where shocked too. But James did notice that Moody looked a little bit too happy. Which was unusual for the Auror who had trained James.

Lily was thinking about the time just a week after her, James and Harry had fled Britain they learned that Frank and Alice had been tortured into insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. Lily had been distraught and over the years she and James thought of there godson and hoped he would be alright and have a happy life even though his parents where not mentally there.

"Neville Longbottom!", Dumbledore calls again, "Neville! Up here, if you please!"

Neville in shock went into the backroom in a trance leaving yelling behind.

"He's a cheat!" a student says

"He's not even 16!" the red-haired boy James and Lily knew as Ron yelled

There was other things shouted but Dumbledore decided to stop it.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore yells

* * *

 _The Backroom…_

* * *

Harry was talking to the Champions as they each made there way through the door. He was now standing with Fleur as Cedric comes in they were now waiting on the teachers when Neville Longbottom comes into the room.  
"What are you doing in here Neville?" Harry asks he knew Neville as his mother and father pointed him out the day before

Neville doesn't answer and just looks dazed.  
"Neville are you ok?" Harry asks

"What is it? Do zey want us back in ze hall?" Fleur asks Neville

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind Neville and Barty Crouch, Ludo Bagman, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones-Black, Remus Lupin, Auror Tonks, Alastor Moody, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and all the other Headmasters and Headmistresses come in including Harry's parents.

"Extraordinary!" Bagman says squeezing Neville's arm, "Extraordinary! Gentlemen and Ladies. May I introduce – incredible through it may seem – the _Twenty-Fourth_ Triwizard Champion!"

Harry was shocked that Neville was a champion. Harry knew Neville was as old as him. But Harry had been training for years with his father in case anything happened. And more so when he found out he was going to be a delegate for the Triwizard Tournament. But he thinks Neville won't have had the training he had.

Fleur tossed her hair and smiles, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman"

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered, "No, no, not at all! Neville's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Fleur frowned, "But evidently zair 'as been a mistake. E cannot complete he is too young"

Harry decided to stick up for Neville.

"I am the same age as Neville actually he is a day older then me my love", Harry says to Fleur who blushes

Harry sent a soft smile to Neville hoping to comfort him.

"What I mean is he is not trained!" Fleur says correcting herself

"I am sure he will do just fine", Harry says smiling encouragingly at Neville

"Well…it is amazing", Bagman says rubbing his chin and smiling at Neville, "But, as you all know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. Then there was the – er – modification for the sixteen year olds to add their names in and of course Mr Potter too. There could have been some – er – flaws, I suppose", Bagman says

"You should have had someone watching the Goblet. As it is a student under sixteen could have asked an older student to put their name in there for them!" Lily says

"Anyway Neville's name come out of the Goblet. There is no way out of this. It is a binding magical contract", Bagman says , "It's in the rules, you're obliged…Neville will just have to do the best he can"

"Madame Maxinbe! Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to complete also", Fleur says

"Again my dear mate I am the same age as Neville", Harry says softly

Fleur blushes again.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" Madame Maxine asks

"We're like to know that too", Sirius says, "I am sure this Tournament in the Rule Book is not meant to have two students from the same school competing for the title of Triwizard Champion"

"There is no such rule Black", Crouch says

"I know there is no such rule as one of my ancestors a Robert Potter competed in the last Tournament", James replies softly

"Well how am I meant to know that, Crouch? Potter?" Sirius asks, "I would like a copy of the Rule Book"

Snape snorts and Lily, James and Harry glare at him.

"So would I", Remus says

"I would too", Cedric says

"Me too", Neville says timidly

"I will have 4 rule books by my personal House Elf", Bagman says

"Thank you. We appreciate it", Sirius says

"C'est impossible. 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most unjust", Madam Maxine says from next to Fleur

"Did something go wrong with the age line?" Remus asks

"It is possible, of course. Mr Longbottom, did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Dumbledore asks

"No", Neville says as he was now glaring at Dumbledore

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet for you?" Dumbledore asks

"No I did not!" Neville says resolutely

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying", Madam Maxine says

Harry, Lily and James because of there heritage knew he wasn't.

"He is not lying", James says softly

"Definably not", Lily agrees

"He is not the type too want glory or to risk his life", Harry says

Dumbledore looks at they question as to why they believed Neville after not knowing him.

"He could not have crossed the Age Line. I am sure we are all agreed on that –", Professor McGonagall says sharply

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line", Madame Maxine says

"He did not make a mistake! Really, what nonsense! Mr Longbottom could not have crossed the line himself and didn't have an older student to do it for him", Professor McGonagall says

Other judges were voicing their displeasure.

"Mr Crouch…Mr Bagman you are both objective judges. What do you say?" Lily asks

"Rules are rules. We must follow the rules, and the rules clearly that people whose name come out of the Goblet are bound to complete in the tournament", Crouch says

"Barty knows the rules back to front there is nothing we can do", Bagman says

:And before any of you continue with the rubbish excuse that you want to submit more names of your delegates into the Tournament. Hear me out. The Goblet's flame has gone out, and will not return till the next tournament", Crouch says

"-een which Beauxbatons is not completing! I haff half a mind to take my Champion away from here", Madam Maxine declares

"Nonsense. You can't leave your champion now. She's got to complete. All 24 champions are bound to compete. Binding Magical Contract, like has been said", Crouch scoffs

"Heh!" Alastor Moody says, "How convenient!"

"Convenient?" James asks, "I'm afraid I must understand Moody"

"Potter it is simple. Someone put Longbottom's name in to the Goblet, knowing he would have to compete if his name came out", Moody says

"I would say that someone put his name under a school which is not present or the magicked the Goblet into accepting his name. The only real reason to do this is assassination by proxy", James says his strategic mind putting things together

"Only a powerful person could magicked the Goblet of Fire", Moody says

"No point in worrying now. I trust every person in this room. Both Cedric and Neville have been chosen to compete. This, therefore, they will do…", Dumbledore says

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr –", Madam Maxine whines

"My dear Madam Maxine if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it", Dumbledore says

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" Bagman asks, "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?"

Crouch just glares.

"Oh, right, this is my job! Let's see the first task is meant designed to test your daring, so we are not going to be telling you want it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard or witch. Very important, yes! The first task will take place on November the Twenty-Fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The Champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament. The champions are exempted from all exams except for OWLS or NEWTS which are, of course, important for the future", Bagman informs them

Everyone nods.

"I think that's all, is it Albus?" Bagman asks

"I think so. Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight Barty?" Dumbledore asks

"No. I must return to the Ministry", Crouch says

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" Dumbledore asks

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying! It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting have than at the office!" Bagman says

"I think not, Ludo", Crouch says

Everyone else starts to leave as well.

"Lily and I must be getting back to our tents we left our children and students with both Professor Sanderson with Harry too, Albus", James says

"Goodnight", Dumbledore says to them

"If you need any help Neville just let us know", James whispers to Neville before turning away

"All you have to do is ask", Lily whispers

"I will help you in what ever you ask. Just let me know when and where", Harry whispers to Neville

Harry squeezes Neville's shoulder and leaves with his parents knowing they had much to talk about.

"Bagman those books!" Sirius says

* * *

"Dad, Mum we need to talk about helping Neville as his family were House Potter's allies for centuries", Harry says

"I know. Lets get to the tents and discuss this", James says a worried frown on his face

Lily also looked worried. They hoped Neville would accept their help…

* * *

 **Author's Note: what do you think? Please review:)**

 **Have a Happy New Year also a Safe, Happy and Better one:)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .7.**

* * *

 _The Next Day…_

* * *

Harry yawned as he got up. It had been a late night because his fellow students wanted to celebrate the fact that he had gotten into the competition. He was happy they all where happy for him. He had been shocked when his name come out of the goblet he didn't expect to be chosen even in a million years.

He had also spent some of last night talking to his parents about Neville. Harry was going to try and be friends with the boy he would have grown up with if things where different. He hoped he could help Neville if he needed it. And maybe find out why the Longbottom's left his families alliance.

"Harry come get up", Lily calls

Harry gets up and makes his way to the dinner room in his parents tent. His siblings were already at the table as their mother was cooking a lot of food. His Dad was reading the newspaper and smiled at his son.  
"Good morning son. Had a good time celebrating?" James asks

"I did. I never expected to be chosen", Harry replies taking his seat, "Do you think I will do well?"

"You will do great", Lily says smiling

"After all you had us teaching you", James adds smiling at his son

Suddenly an owl comes in and over to Harry.

"Thank you do you need something to drink?" Harry asks the owl while taking the letter and parcel

The owl hoots and Lily brings over a dish of water. The owl drinks up and hoots before leaving the tent.

"Who it is from?" Lily asks

"It has the Gringotts was seal", Harry replies opening the letter with a long sash in it

 _Dear Mr Potter,_

 _As of your name coming out of the Goblet of Fire last night as given you emancipation to collect your family rings if your father and mother are not going to take them._

 _I have arranged an appointment for you this morning to see me and to go over all your titles and assets. And the things that has happened in the last decade since your family moved away and went into hiding._

 _I have sent a portkey so your whole family can come._

 _I look forward to meeting you_

 _King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation_

"Should we go?" Harry asks his parents

"We better if your going to get your Lordship rings", James replies

"But won't you take them back?" Harry asks

"My time is past. I will stand in your place on the Wizengamot till your off age. But I can't accept the Lordship titles again. Or what the test will show", James explains

"Why Dad?" Iolanthe asks

"Because I am not really in a fit state to do it. And I haven't been since that Halloween Night. But your mother and I will still sit of the seats to everyone is off age", James replies

"What do you mean by that?" Charlus asks

"We are splitting a few titles so Harry doesn't have all of them. But Iolanthe, Charlus, Euphemia, Lotus, Ignotus, Jarred, Dorea, Ebony, Kunal, Rosalina, Flora and Camilla you won't have the titles too you come of age", Lily informs them

"Do you understand?" James asks them

"Of course we do Dad. I won't let you down", Harry says

"I know you won't Fawn. Your could never let me down. Now finish eating and we will be on our way", James replies

They quickly finish eating and they all put on their travelling cloaks. Lily had gone and told Professors Sanderson that they would be away for a couple of hours for Gringotts proposes. They agreed happily to take care of everyone.

"Ok everyone hold on", Lily says holding Violet, Sorrel and Basil.

James was holding John, Ceder and Zinnia. They all take hold of the sash and soon they are spinning. Luckily all the Potters were used to Portkeys and not most of the didn't fall. But the younger kids did.

Lily and James lead them to the counters.  
"Greeting Master Goblin we have an appointment with King Ragnok", Lily says in Gobbledegook

"You're the Potters?" the goblins asks

"Yes we are", James says in Gobbledegook

"Right this way. I am Griphook by the way", Griphook says as he leads the big family to the Kings office

Griphook knocks on the door.

"What do you want Griphok?" King Ragnok asks

"The Potters are he my King",Griphook replies

"Bring them in immediately", King Ragnok orders

The Potters walk into the richly decorated office. The kids who had never been here before gasp at everything.  
"King Ragnok. Business has been well I trust?" James asks

"It had Lord Potter. Very well instead. I see your family had flourished in America", King Ragnok says looking at the big family

"Yes we have. We would have never had this type of family if we have stayed", Lily tells him

"No you won't off. You, Lord James and Harry were celebrities after that night. The whole wizarding world knew yours names by dawn and praising and thanking you. The current generation of Witches and Wizards grow up learning your names. There even has been books published about you three", King Ragnok reveals to them

"Books?" James asks

"Yes. Since you were declared dead outside the bank. People thought it was ok to write stories about you all", King Ragnok tells them

"We would like a list of those books please", Lily tells him  
"I will have a list sent for you", King Ragnok promises, "Now onto today's business. Would you like to claim your Lordships or Ladyships?"

"No I believe it would be best my other children take the titles", Lily replies

"Same. I believe Harry will do what is best for House Potter", James tells King Ragnok firmly

"What do you say about this Young Harry?" King Ragnok asks

"I believe with my parents advising me I can bring honour to the Potter Family and its ancestors", Harry replies confidently

King Ragnok grins, "Spoken like a true Lord. Do you want to know your Lordships?"

"Yes I would like the test", Harry replies

"I will need 7 drops of blood. This test will show you ALL Lordships your ancestors would want you too have. It will also show you your Creature Inheritance as well", King Ragnok tells him

"Ok but I already know I am a High Elf", Harry replies

"Yes. But there is more Creature Inheritance in your families lines. So I need you to cut your palm", King Ragnok says holding out a dagger

Harry cuts his palm and lets 7 drops of blood fall on the parchment. Once down the cut heals. King Ragno chants and a list appears.

"You will be very inflencal. And you will basically be the voice of your alliance with how many titles and votes you have", King Ragnok says handing the list to Harry

Harry's eyes widen at the list.

 _ **Inheritance Test**_

 _Harry James Potter_

 _ **Confirmed Lordships**_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Pendragon (Fathers Line)_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Emrys (Fathers Line)_

 _The Imperial and Most Royal House of Romanov (Mothers Line)_

 _Most Ancient and Royal House of Gryffindor (Fathers Line)_

 _Most Ancient and Royal House of Slytherin (Father & Mother: By Conquest)_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell (Fathers Line)_

 _Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Redbird (Fathers Line)_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Triple (Fathers Line)_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Blishwick (Mothers Line)_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Max (Mothers Line)_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Sayre (Mother & Father by Conquest)_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Ravenswood (Fathers Line)_

 _Ancient House of Stewart (Mother & Father: By right of Conquest)_

 _Ancient House of Pyites (Fathers Line)_

 _Ancient House of Lowe (Mother & Father by Conquest)_

 _Noble House of Gibbon (Mother & Father by Conquest)_

 _Noble House of Fleamont (Fathers Line)_

 _Noble House of Gaunt (Mother & father by Conquest)_

 _Noble House of Diaz (Fathers Line)_

 _Lesser House of Thatcher_

 _Lesser House of Meyers_

 _Prince of Alfheim_

 _Prince of the Light Veela of Greece (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Dark Veela of Greece (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Summer/Seelie Count (Mother)_

 _Prince of the Winter/Unseelie (Mother)_

 _ **Vaults**_

 _XXX_

 _ **Creature Inheritance**_

 _Part High Elf (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Blood Elves (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Wolf-Folk (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Imp (Fathers Side) (Warrior, Fire, Chaos)_

 _Part Vanir (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Light Veela (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Dark Veela (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Summer Fae (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Winter Fae (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Dryad (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Nymph (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Naiad (Mothers Side)_

 _Part Fury (Mother Side)_

 _Part Phoenix (Fathers Side) (Shadows, Fire, Chaos)_

 _Part Draconis (Fathers Side) (Black, Teal, Violet, Gold)_

 _Part Star (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Demon (Fathers Side)_

 _Part AEsir (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Jotun (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Kitsune (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Siren (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Vampire (Fathers Side)_

 _Part Demigod (Ancestors: Poseidon, Athena, Aphrodite, Nyx, Demeter, Loki, Thor, Zeus, Hera, Hades, Thanatos)_

"Wow", Harry says shocked

Of course he knew some of this as his parents had told him. But some of it was new. Like most of the Creature Inheritances. He hears his mother and father get another inheritance test. And there shock their was still names on it.

"So I need to get the rings too these houses?" Harry asks

"Yes. The rings must also accept you", King Ragnok replies

"When do we start?" Harry asks

King Ragnok hands over the boxes.

"I will watch you with the rings. While your father and mother discuss the other Lordships and which child will get them", King Ragnok says

They start to do what they are told. All the rings accept Harry as their Lord. And he had them all merged into one ring. He was also given a list of his assets which would make sure he never had to work or his Several Times Great Grandchildren. But Harry DID what to work. He didn't need money to be happy.

His parents had decided on which title goes to who. Iolanthe, Euphemia, Lotus, Dorea, Kunal, Ignotus, Jarred, Ebony, Charlus were getting houses with votes on the Wizengamot. Camellia, Rosalina, and Flora would start to build their Clan Houses up.

"Is there anything else we have to do King Ragnok?" Lily asks politely

"I should tell you Dumbledore has been trying to gain access to the Potter Accounts since your 'death'", King Ragnok tells them

"WHAT!" James and Lily yells

"Every year on the 31st of July and 1st of November he asks for the money to be turned over to him because in his words 'is what you would have wanted'. Also Sirius has tried every 31st of March saying you would want your 'would be godchildren to be spoiled'. Which we knew was not true and we have denied him and the Ministry the rights to seize the vaults", King Ragnok informs them

"We will be having a _talk_ with Dumbledore", Lily growls

"And I'll have a little _talk_ with Sirius", James growls angrily

"Is that all I need to do?" Harry asks

"No. Just when the Wizengamot is called you will have to think who gets the Proxies. But you have time to think on that. But some off your allies have changed alliance", King Ragnok assures him

"Harry told us. Do you know why the Longbottom's did?" Lily asks

"There was a rumour going around about the only Weasley daughter and the Longbottom Heir. But I can't confirm or deny anything", King Ragnok replies

"Thank you King Ragnok. May the floors of your bank flood with blood of your enemies", Harry replies

King Ragnok smiles, "May your enemies tremble upon your blade"

They all smiled and took a portkey back to Hogwarts. Harry still needed to go over everything in his vaults but that could wait. He wanted to see Hermione now…

* * *

Hermione was going to see if she could find Harry when she feels something hit her. As she starts to fall down some stairs darkness overcame her…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**


End file.
